Fires of the Revolution
by Astral Dreadnought
Summary: The higher class looked down on the lower class, he knew that yet he still became a farmer, a member of the proletariat. His family was considered part of the Aristocracy. But something changes his view on the higher class. Working as a farmer was hard, but leading a revolution was harder.
1. The Prelude

**A/N: The writer is the engineer of the human soul. If you know this quote, then you already know what is going to happen here.**

„Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

„ **Shouting"**

* * *

" _Pyrrha, i know that I'm going through a hard time right now, but_ _ _I'm_ not... THAT depressed. I can always be a **farmer** or something"_

Those were the words he remembered saying to Pyrrha when they were on the rooftop. That was before he explained Pyrrha his fake transcripts. Before Cardin ratted him out.

* * *

The next morning at sunrise he was already called to Goodwitch's office. He was getting scared. Maybe Pyrrha told the stern teacher his secret, maybe someone else did. He quietly got dressed and walked to the office.

After a few minutes of walking he arrived. Jaune raised his hand to knock. ' _KNOCK,KNOCK'_ "Enter." Glynda said from inside. He entered.

Inside were Cardin Winchester and Glynda Goodwitch. The bully had a smug smile on his face. He was getting even more scared, what if he knew about his secret.

"Good morning mister Arc. Do you know why i called you here?" Glynda asked him. He just shook his head. "Well it seems Winchester here heard something peculiar last night even recorded it on his scroll. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

Jaune once again just nodded, not speaking and looking at the floor.

"Good. What you did was highly illegal, so Ozpin decided it is best, to expel you from this school and seeing you do not have much lien, the headmaster decided to give some. Now go pack your bags and take the next bullhead to the city. Goodbye."

Jaune did not know what to say, he just nodded, turned around and left. Cardin was right behind him "Well what are you going to do now Jauney boy" The bully mocked him. Jaune just turned around looked him in the eyes and said "This" Cardin was unprepared as Jaune with all his strenght decked him in the nose and sent him flying. Aura can sometimes do wonders. He took the longer path to his dorm room to think about what just happened. Deciding to leave before his team woke up, he sped to his dorm to pack.

* * *

 **1 HOUR LATER**

* * *

Good thing there were no classes otherwise his teammates would already be awake. He was now waiting for the bullhead to arrive. He left a note for his teammates, saying that he was expelled.

' _Oh, well it was worth a try.'_ he thought trying to calm himself. His head perked up at the sound of the bullhead. Grabbing his bags and boarding the aircraft. He sat down at the entrance. As the door was closing he heard someone shout.

" Jaune, wa-" The door closed completely and whoever was calling him was not heard anymore. ' _Maybe it was Pyrrha or someone else.'_

Jaune shrugged and started thinking what to do next. ' _starting a cafe... nah to boring, joining the army maybe... no too tedious, hmm what else is there... maybe becoming a farmer. Yeah farmers have an easy life. Old man Pete always said that being a farmer was fun and easy.'_

With a goal in mind, he waited for the bullhead to get to its destination.

' _Good thing the headmaster was generous and gave me some money'_

 **1 YEAR LATER**

Old man Pete was lying when he said that farming was easy, maybe fun sometimes but definitely not easy.

After he arrived in Vale he bought himself some farmland with a nice wooden house. Getting started was hard. He did not know that farmers were looked down upon, why he did not know. They were the ones that provided crops to food companies so the others could eat. Good thing some people were there to help him out, such as Nikolai, Dmitri, Vasily among others.

He had many friends among _**the Proletariat**_ who were not happy with their work and work conditions. They too were discriminated. Even worse than the faunus.

At least the crops were growing as intended. The salesman was not lying when he said the soil was very fertile.

It was a Monday morning and Jaune was getting ready to do his daily routine, when somebody knocked on his door. Getting dressed, he walked to the door and opened.

There stood a mailman with a package in his hands "Are you... Jaune Arc?" Jaune nodded and said yes "I need you to sign here" After signing the mailman gave him the package and abruptly left. Maybe because he was a farmer, he probably thought that were just excrement's that the higher class allowed to live _'Prick.. Well might as well check out this package.'_

Closing the door, he walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa. Turning the package around he found out who sent it to him. It was his father. ' _Wait... how does he know where I live'_

Sure he called his family often saying that he got a job in Vale, but he never said where he lived or where he worked. Shrugging he opened the there was a book , a handgun, a note and what looked like a journal. He took the note to read it: ' _Dear Jaune. These are the items your grandpa Vlad wanted you to have these after you turn 18. I know you are not yet that age, but you will be in a month. Your Father Aleksei'_

Setting the note down he took the gun a looked it over. On the bottom it said Tokarev TT-33. _'Hmm never heard of the model. Maybe it's something grandpa made_ ' Setting it down near the note, taking the journal, he looked it over ' _It's grandpas.'_ Putting the journal down, he reached for the last item in the package. The book. Just as he had it in his hands, he remembered that he needs to do his daily work ' _I'll read it later'_

 **EVENING**

It was another day of work done. After showering and eating he remembered the book. Deciding to read in his bed. After getting comfortable he tuned on his bed lamp and looked over the book it was red and had two men with amazing beards and mustaches on it. The books name was :

 _ **The Communist Manifesto by Karl Marx and Friedrich Engels**_

 _'Sounds interesting'_

And with that book a legend started.

A legend that will take the world by storm.

 ** _The Steel Man_**

* * *

 **A/N. I don't know if i should continue.**


	2. Liberation

**A/N: Well i never expected to continue this. The first chapter was supposed to be a badly made story, but apparently some people enjoyed it. Here you have it the second chapter, but first the reviews:**

 **Guest: Do not worry friend.**

 **Ivan: Indeed my friend.**

 **Kharn: Well your wish came true. His weapon of choice will be** ** **revealed** later in the story.**

 **Guest, NeutralPanda123: Oh i will.**

 **ZER0: Do not worry comrade the glorious thing that is the USSR will come to life again.**

 **KnightGalavant: ...what?**

 **Jaune-X-Harem, Mortzo: Why thank you!**

 **JC of the Corn: Oh shit look who gave me a review. I know it's interesting so i gave it a try.**

 **MrWolfDog: You sir must be sent to a gulag.**

 **roger9481: Again WHAT.**

 **Bomberguy789: Well the proletariat had the worst conditions compared to the higher classes.**

 **Nercenary9814: You don't have to understand it, just embraced it my friend.**

 **Canadiangunner11: What are you talking about there is plenty of food. For everyone.**

 **garoorar: As i said his weapon of choice will be revealed later.**

 **BenitoMussolini: Well it was intended as a meme-y shit-storm but i decided to continue it more seriously than intended.**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Shouting"**

" _Radio communication_ "

"Speaking Russian"

* * *

 _DAY 14_

 _Stalingrad_

 _It is the fourteenth day in this city. Our food supplies have frozen due to the cold. We are freezing in this building and cannot start a fire. Even if we could the fascists would have seen us and stormed the building. Our radioman has received word that reinforcements are coming. Maybe there is hope after all._

* * *

It was night in the city of Farwater. There were a lot of militiamen were patrolling the village walls. One night ago there was a distress call from a bigger town south of their position and it sounded like they were heading their way next. Doubling the guards was a decision made by the mayor, as they did not know what attacked the others in the south, they had to be prepared for whatever is coming.

The village was new barely 20 years old. Yet it flourished because of the mineral and Dust deposits sitting underneath the ground. The village itself was in the middle of nowhere but a big oasis could be found in the center of it, that is how the villagers got their water and food. The streets were quiet narrow, a wagon could barely go through.

" **Over there** " a guard shouted alerting everyone around him.

"What is that?" a rookie said.

They heard footsteps and unto the wall came the militia captain. "What are you shouting about up here!?"

"Captain look over there!" the rookie handed the captain the binoculars and pointed at the direction of the thing that was approaching them.

After a few seconds he managed to locate the thing. It looked like a car on tracks with a long turret on the top. In fact there were several of them. More precisely 8.

"What is that... some sort of car or something?" the captain asked.

The others just shrugged as they did not know what that was.

"They look like armored cars." the rookie said. What the captain was wondering was if they are friendly

The armored cars stopped about 300 meters from the gate.

"Why have they stopped? The rookie asked.

Three of the cars angled their turrets towards the gate and the other ones towards the militiamen on the walls.

"Umm captain they are pointing the turrets towards us and the gate, what should we do? An older member of the militia asked.

The captain did not know what to do. "Johnny what direction did they come from?"

Johnny, the older member, came to a realization "They came... from the south..."

" **Then open fire!"** The captain shouted to the other militiamen. Considering they came from the south they had to be the ones that destroyed the town from where the distress call came from.

Approximately 150 militiamen opened fire. ' _I hope ours guns are good enough for that armor'_ the captain thought.

Because of the continuous fire from the guards, dust started rising and they could not see the enemy.

"Hold fire" It became silent as the guards stopped firing. The dust cloud was still up, but was slowly going down.

The captain could see the silhouettes of the cars, they were not moving. _'Are they destroyed?'_

A little hope came to the captain, but then it was instantly gone as the cars moved forward out of the cloud. The three front ones opened fire on the gate and the others on the militiamen.

"SHIT! Rookie! Quickly go to the mayor and tell him to send a distress call to Shade academy!"

"Yes si-" The rookie did not finish that sentence as he was blown up by a shell that was launched by the car.

"Someone else, quickly go to the mayor!"

One of the militiamen got up from cover and started running to the mayors house.

By this point the gate was completely destroyed and the cars stopped firing. The captain peeked over his cover and took a look at them. They were completely still.

"What is going on? Why have they sopped firing at us?" Johnny asked.

That is when the captain saw another dust cloud in the distance.

' _More of them?!'_ he panicked. But as they came closer he saw that they were 4x2 trucks. 10 of them in total. Could not see what was in them as they were covered with cloth.

At that moment the hatch on the car opened up and from it came a man. He wore a cap and a weird uniform. It looked like a atlas BDU. He then reached for the big machine gun on the car and started shooting the walls and suppressing the militiamen. The hatches on the other cars opened up and they too started shooting the militiamen.

The trucks started to get close and soon they just barged through the destroyed gate and continued to the center of the town.

The captain was scared. If there were men in those trucks then the others in the town would be quickly overrun. The trucks were big enough for at least 20 men to get in and there were 10 of them, so there are around 200 men in those trucks.

The militia had approximately 200 members. Around 150 of them were on the wall when the attacks started. He looked around to see 9 more of his men alive others were dead, either blown up or torn in half from the machine gun fire.

One of the trucks stopped by the stairs leading to the top of the wall and soon he heard a ton of footsteps.

' _Well were dead.'_ the captain resigned to his fate. ' _Fuck this job and fuck this kingdom.'_ He just threw his weapon on the ground and ordered the others to do the same. All of them complied except one who ran down the stairs. As soon as he was out of their sight.

They heard the enemy shout "Surrender!"

They did not know what it meant, as it was in a foreign language the did not recognize.

"Die!" the rookie shouted but was quickly silenced by the enemy firing a shot that killed him. The others on the wall heard how his body tumbled down the stairs. The enemy soldiers came on the wall and seeing how the militiamen had their hands up and their weapons discarded , they detained them. The captain looked the over. They had a green helmet, dark green body armor and a green BDU. In their hands they held what looked like a SMG, it was made out of wood and steel and it had a drum magazine.

' _Well they at least did not shoot as the second they saw us.'_

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN THE CENTER OF THE TOWN**

* * *

"Dismount!" The commander shouted in the ZIS-5. The soldiers quickly dismounted and took defensive positions. Nobody was in the main square. They were either cowering in the houses or dead on the walls. "Get to work! Search those houses! And find the mayor, we need to capture him before the jammers get out of range!"

Every soldier got to his job the engineers began converting an empty house to a temporary command center, the shock troopers began searching the houses, the machine gun squads set up positions in the windows of the searched houses.

A shock trooper alarmed the commander to the remaining militiamen coming to them and apparently they had a team of huntsmen with them.

Not the one to take risks, the commander ordered the remaining troops on the square to set up a killzone.

The troops positioned themselves in the houses and stayed hidden until the enemy arrived.

Soon they heard their footsteps, they were laughing, thinking they already won.

When they came to the square, they only saw abandoned trucks.

"Where the fuck are they!?" The lead huntsman shouted. He was getting ready to apreehend these bandits so that he will be hailed as a hero in this village. And maybe he will take some woman from them.

The commander waited as they came in the center of the square. When they arrived there he took the outposts microphone and shouted in it _**"FIRE!"**_ the square was soon a bloodbath the militiamen and the huntsmen screamed in agony as the bullets from the machine guns shredded their bodies.

After 20 seconds of continuous fire, a bundle grenade came flying.

 _'Boom!'_

The soldiers stopped firing. As the smoke from the grenade came down they saw the aftermath.

The whole square was bathed in blood and bodies were everywhere. The commander ordered the engineers to pile the bodies and take a flamethrower to burn them. Soon the air was filled with the stench of burning corpses.

"Sir, sergeant Pozharsky found the mayor and the other villagers in the town hall." the radio operator reported to the commander. "Good. Tell him and his squad to bring them to the square and establish a connection to the supreme Marshall." the commander told the radio operator.

"Yes sir!"

Sergeant Pozharsky soon came with his squad, leading the villagers. All of them were scared, as they did not know if they are going to be killed. Among them was a man dressed as a militiaman. His names was Yuri a spy for the Union.

"Commander Isakovich we have captured the mayor and the other villagers." Pozharsky came to report to the commander.

"Good job Pozharsky." Isakovich complimented the sergeant. "Which one is the mayor?"

Pozharsky just pointed to the fattest man in the crowd. "That one sir!"

"You come here!" Isakovich called out to the mayor. The fat man came as fast as he could.

"Please sir! I can give you money, land, even women!" The fat man begged.

Isakovich just glared at him "I do not want you filthy money, your land or the women. What I need..." he paused and took out his Tokarev "Is your death."

"NO! NO! PLEASE SPA-!" Isakovich shot the sniveling bastard in the head and his corpse just slumped to the ground.

"Clean this up!" the engineers took the body of the mayor and threw it into the fire.

"Pozharsky, you know what to do with the rest." the sergeant nodded and went to calm the other villagers and tell them who they were and that there is no reason to fear them.

The commander went to the command center.

* * *

 **WITH POZHARSKY**

* * *

"People! You can calm down, now you are in safe hands!" Pozharsky tried to calm the villagers.

"How can we calm down!? You just invaded our village and killed our people!" yelled a angry old man.

"We killed them because you mayor did not want to comply with our demands and he wanted to sell this town to the bandits."

Many of the people gasped. "It was the same situation in the previous town we liberated."

"Where is your evidence then!?" one of the villagers yelled ate the sergeant. He just called over Yuri and he showed them the evidence, a paper with all the details of the deal.

"As you can see the fat maggot wanted to sell all of you and most of the militia was on the deal. Now you have a choice... join us in the Union or we leave you to fend for yourself." Pozharsky gave them an offer.

The villagers started whispering among themselves.

"What do we get if we join you?" the old man from earlier asked.

"Well you will not be discriminated if you are faunus, all men and women are equal in our glorious nation. Among these benefits is protection from the Grimm, bandits and whatever else is out here. Now Choose."

After a few minutes of talking the villagers accepted the offer.

Pozharsky smiled and went to report to the commander.

* * *

 **WITH ISAKOVICH**

* * *

Isakovich came into the command center and asked the radio operator if he established the connection. The radio operator answered in the affirmative.

Isakovich moved to the microphone and started reporting to the supreme commander.

"Sir, we have liberated the village of Farwater. No casualties or wounds sustained. We have managed to find and killed the mayor of the town and sergeant Pozharsky is currently negotiating with the villagers."

" _Good work Isakovich! You have impressed me! Now that we are closer to the city of Vacuo we can start preparing ourselves for the invasion."_

"What should we do now supreme Marshall Stalin?"

" _Fortify the town. I am sending more men for you to command and some tanks. Wait for the main force."_

And then the connection was ended.

Isakovich had his orders and he will execute them as ordered.

* * *

 **A/N: Ok it's done thank god**

 **Now for little information on this fanfic.**

 **-I started the second chapter around 4-5 years in the future**

 **-the other kingdoms do not know the existence of the Union**

 **-the fall of beacon did not happen, something else will and is coming soon**

 **-i'm using the weapons from the soviet union from WW2**

 **-expect 1-2 updates in a month, as i need to fucken study and English is not my first language**

 **If you guys PM me and ask me questions about this fic i will answer them but without spoilers.**

 **And maybe in the future I'll need some help with the fanfic.**

 **Goodbye**


	3. A Minor Complication

**Reviews:**

 **SalinorTheDrake: first time somebody called me kind. thanks.**

 **Firem78910: Yes and probably some hell march since I've been playing to much red alert recently**

 **TheCrazedBerserker: Why thank you kind sir. I never learned English in school, i just picked it up after playing too much games.**

 **Loco103: Of course comrade!**

 **StoryCrafterr: Mhm.**

* * *

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Shouting"**

" _Radio communication_ "

"Speaking Russian"

* * *

 _DAY 16_

 _Stalingrad_

 _The fascists found us while we were sleeping. We have managed to escape but Sergei was shot in the leg. We had to leave everything behind. Our medical supplies, food and ammunition had to be left behind. The radio was also gone, but before they destroyed it we managed to hear some of our comrades were hiding near the hospital. Hopefully they are still there._

* * *

It was 12 days after the liberation of the town. Farwater now had stronger defenses. The Maxim machine guns were mounted on the walls. The gate was replaced by a steel one and the walls themselves were now concrete. The 8 BT-7-2 tanks were outside the gate protected by sandbags.

The command center was now a proper HQ. Equipped with a radar, radio station and other military equipment. The barracks were adjacent to it.

Currently commander Isakovich was checking on his soldiers. He wanted to find Pozharsky. The man was checking his equipment.

"Pozharsky!" The commander called for the sergeant and the man quickly came to Isakovich.

"Sir!"

"How are the men and our supplies doing"

"Their morale is as high as ever, the food from the oasis is plentiful, ammunition for small arms is at a acceptable quantity, as for the machine guns we'll have to resupply the bullets for them."

"Good! What of the villagers?"

"They are accepting communism faster then the people of Alexandria did. Their new mayor is Alex Parker a 37 year old former shop owner. The others went back to their daily jobs. Some of them are blacksmiths, so once we set up a factory here, they can start producing supplies for the army. In total there are 3654 people living here. We also have received new recruits, 256 of them. They are currently training."

"Yes I saw them outside. Did you ask the villagers about the minerals?"

"I did sir. They said that every ore and mineral is kept in the warehouse, as they are not important as dust. The warehouse is in the north side of town. Some of the scouts checked it they reported huge quantities of sulfur, coal, iron and other ores. It is more than we expected."

"This will please the supreme Marshall greatly. Have your squad check the exact number of those ores. Dismissed!"

"Yes sir!"

And with that Pozharsky ran of to relay orders. Meanwhile Isakovich went outside. It was morning, whatever birds they had here were chirping, the air was fresh too. It was calm.

"Commander Isakovich! Commander Isakovich!" a radio operator was sprinting his direction.

"Calm down soldier! What is the mater?" Isakovich asked calmly.

"Our scouts that we sent to watch for enemies were captured!"

"What!?" Isakovich was surprised by this. His scouts were skilled, they would have seen the enemy coming.

"How did this happen?" the commander cared for the lives of his soldiers so this greatly concerned him.

"We do not know. But the ones that captured them were huntsmen. They want to negotiate."

When he said that Isakovich quickly ran to the radio station. When he got there the huntsmen were still boasting about their capture.

The commander picked up the microphone and started talking.

"This is commander Isakovich, to whom am I speaking to?"

"Ohhhhhh, so their shitty little commander managed to speak. Well my names is Cyan leader of team CPER (copper). Were fourth years from Shade Academy. We saw your little soldiers sneaking about and decided to capture them and now we want to ransom them.

Isakovich thought about this for a moment. If he did not want to negotiate with them they will surely take them to Vacuo and their secrets will be exposed. This was not an ideal position for him. He got an idea, since most huntsmen were brain dead, he will bait them into a trap.

"Very well. How much lien do you want?" He hoped they will take the bait.

"Weeeeell were all kinda short on money, so how about... 3 million. You have that much right?"

 _'So far so good'_ Isakovich thought to himself.

 _'sigh'_ "Indeed we do." They did not. The battalion did not have any lien as this was a military operation. Why would they need money, if they can just take it from liberated towns.

"Good we'll meet at night, around 500 meters from your town gate. Sound good?" They took the bait. Not suprising really as huntsmen were really only focused on money

"Of course. I will meet you there."

"You! Private! Go find a briefcase and fill it with rocks. Make it heavy enough to convince them that lien is in there." The private saluted and went to the villagers to ask for a briefcase.

"And you! Go find me a best sniper in this battalion." Isakovich ordered the radio operator.

With that finished, he went to prepare for the confrontation.

* * *

 **EVENING**

* * *

Isakovich stood on the walls looking out towards the desert. Suddenly footsteps were heard coming up the wall stairs.

"Sir you wanted to see me?"

Isakovich turned around and looked at the soldier that came up to him. He was wearing camouflaged clothes prefect for blending in with all this sand and had a Mosin Nagant with a scope.

"What is your name soldier?"

"Vasily Grigoryevich Zaytsev, the best sniper in the battalion Sir." Isakovich has heard of him.

"I hope you are the best. My life and the lives of two scouts depend on you."

"What is my mission sir?"

"Two of our scouts have been captured and the ones who captured them are coming here. There are four of them. Seeing as they are huntsmen, I am granting you access to Aura-Piercing bullets. You will position yourself on their left flank. Shot when I give the signal."

"Roger that" with his orders Vasily went to wait for the deal to go down.

* * *

 **4 HOURS LATER**

* * *

Isakovich was standing alone in the desert with a briefcase. He saw the huntsman in the distance, they had different colors of their one was blue, one was green, one was yellow and the last one was purple, they were taking their time to come to him.

After stumbling about he saw they were clearly drunk. The two scouts they captured were behind them gagged and tied, being dragged.

"Well so you had the balls to come here alone. Congratulations. Now where is the money?" The blue one said drunkenly, presumably the leader.

Isakovich stayed quiet and handed over the briefcase.

"Oh, this is quiet heavy. Release them" the others went over to the tied soldiers and released them. "Well here you go soldier boy. Your soldiers are released." the two scouts went over to the commanders side

He was still quiet. It unnerved the leader.

"Oi, aren't you gonna thank us for returning you soldiers you dipshit!?"

The commanders hand went to the holster of his Tokarev, quickly pulled it out, aimed it at the lead huntsman and said "Thank you" _'Bang'_

The bullet that hit him was Aura-Piecing so it went right through his head.

 _'Flop'_

The blue one was dead. Three remained.

"You little sh-!"

 _'Bang'_

 _'Bang'_

 _'Bang'_

Three consecutive shot were fired at the remaining huntsmen.

Their bodies hit the sand and before they realized they were dead.

Isakovich pulled out a flare gun and shot it in the air.

Soon he heard one of the trucks coming near him. On it was a combat engineer with a flamethrower.

The truck stopped near the bodies and he jumped out. "Burn the bodies." Isakovich ordered. The engineer nodded and got to work. Burning flesh soon filled the air. When he was done he boarded the truck with the commander and the two scouts.

While the truck was driving Isakovich asked the two scouts "How were you captured?"

"We were patrolling out there when suddenly we saw four figures in the distance. I took out my binoculars to get a better view when one of them literally teleported behind us and knocked us out with a hammer. We woke up later tied and gagged with them celebrating about getting 3 million lien or something like that"

The commander just nodded. "When we get back I recommend you two get some rest."

"Yes sir!"

The rest of the ride was silent.

When they got back, the two scouts dismounted and went to the barracks to rest and Isakovich went to the HQ to make a report to the supreme Marshall.

* * *

 **UNDISCLOSED LOCATION**

* * *

Three men sat around a table

The first one spoke up. "It seems that commander Isakovich was successful in taking two towns under our command. He has proven to be useful for our Union."

"Indeed. The first liberation was a good boost for our manpower. A total of 1500 new recruits!" The second one said.

"And the second one was a major boost for our economy. We will be able to produce new equipment that the engineers came up with. Commander Isakovich is extremely skilled. Where did you find him?"

"In the town of Arkhangelsk during Operation Dingo. He lost his parents when the town got attacked. But fortunately our leader managed to save him. It was a miracle the bandits did not find him." The first one explained.

"What was the name of the group of bandits that attacked?"

"I believe the were called the Branwen tribe, if what the villagers there told us is true. They are apparently lead by a strong individual. Maybe a former huntsman?"

"Huntsman associating with bandits? Hah, as if that is a first!"

"If you two are done, I have information on this tribe" The third one finally managed to speak up.

"The Branwen clan is numerous they have members everywhere, if the source is to be believed. Their strength lies on one leading them. The attack on Arkhangelsk was to coordinated to be simple bandits. That means that the one leading them is also a tactician. We'll have to be careful around them."

"Well if what you are saying is true, then they must be exterminated quickly!"

"We do not have information on their hideout, but we know it is located here in Vale and if we attacked them here, we could risk exposing ourselves."

"How longer will we have to wait for the assault on Vacuo?"

At that moment a fourth person came in.

"The CCT check-up will come in two months. Enough time for us to build it. Plus the check up will last for a whole month, enough time for us to liberate the people."

The other three men stood up and saluted "Sir!"

"At ease, were all friends here."

The others sat down again this time with a fourth person.

"Will two months be really enough to build it? I mean what if we need more resources?"

"You're still the same after all these years aren't you? Don't worry yourself ,we will build it in time friend. Your concern is unneeded."

 _'sigh'_ "Very well I trust you."

"Now what have we got from our spies in Vacuo?

"Vacuo is still as unstable as ever, when we will liberate them we will fix that issue. The headmaster seems much more secretive lately. Going out on his own, locking himself in his room, things like that and the spies have found something interesting in his office."

The man pulled out some files and handed them to the fourth one.

"The files say something about a Queen. We do not know much but it is obvious that the man fears her. According to the files the Queen can control the Grimm."

"That is unsettling."

"Indeed it it."

"There is something else. It also says that the stories that we were told as children are real. The maidens and the wizard stories specifically."

The others were skeptic of the information. I mean, fairy tales that were told to children? Ridiculous! The huntsmen were becoming more mad!

After a few minutes of silence the fourth one spoke up "Well, we will have to see with our own eyes to believe these claims! Do you have more information on them."

The second one nodded "Yes, the files that we got say that the headmaster found a maiden. The Summer maiden specifically. Her name is June Heather, she is currently in the town of Aguire, in northeast of Vacuo. He has not yet contacted her but will soon. If we get to her first we get a powerful ally."

"Then we will send a squad of Spetsnaz there to secure the so called 'maiden'"

The others nodded. If the stories are indeed true they will gain a powerful source of power, if not then they just wasted time on a myth.

After discussing the plan for a few minutes the meeting was over.

"Meeting adjourned!" The fourth one commanded

The first one and the second one walked out the room, only the other two remained.

"You know the anniversary of your disappearance is coming up." The fourth one broke the silence in the room.

"I know, on that day I learned how far a huntsman is willing to go for money." His own friends turned on him. Left him to die.

"It is sad, but true, yes. It was fortunate I was in the area, right Nikolai." the fourth one smiled at him.

"Yes, and I am thankful of your rescue Joseph." Nikolai smiled back.

* * *

 **A/N: Alright! One more chapter complete. As you can see, I introduced three new characters. The sniper is the real Vasily, the legendary sniper from the USSR. The second one... I will not tell you who he is, but i will give a clue. He is Joseph's 'Brother'. And finally Joseph Stalin AKA Jaune Arc. Now for more information dump:**

 **-Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR are just starting the fourth year in Beacon**

 **-I have changed my mind on using just the USSR weapons from WW2. I will be using weapons and vehicles from other games.**

 **-The Stalingrad thing is from the Journal that Jaune got in the first chapter**

 **The next chapter will be a short flashback of team JNPR and RWBY when Jaune left. I will post it either January 26th or February 2nd.**

 **Also i am wanting to do an another story, but i don't know which one. I have two options HSDXD or a 40k crossover with RWBY.**

 **xd**


	4. Consequences

**Reviews:**

 **Forge Master00: 1) Yes 2) well shit the inquisition is onto me. Better scramble and pray to TzEeNtCh that everything goes as planned. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA _'cough'_**

 **Guest: There will be... soon**

 **: Maybe you have already seen him?**

 **jusjustin3099: Well here is a lackluster ' _emotional'_ chapter that i tried writing and about Jaune you will see him soon. In two chapters.**

 **646903182yzc: You know i had a hard time typing your name bruv. Blue blood? What i don't know what you're saying. Also about the salutations they will be used in the later chapters when they are 'official'.**

 **Firem78910: Yes it is and about NPR resenting them... yes**

 **garoorar: oh shit he's unto me!**

"Talking"

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Shouting"**

" _Radio communication_ "

* * *

 **VALE CEMETERY**

* * *

Two figures were standing at the Vale cemetery. Both were women.

The first one was quite tall. Her red hair in a waist-length ponytail and her eyes were green. Underneath the hair she had a bronze circlet. Her armor looked like that of a spartan. She had a shield and a javelin on her back.

The second one was shorter than the first one. She had short orange hair and turquoise wears a collared black vest that ends at her waist. Beneath it she wears a white sleeveless top that forms a heart shape cut out over her chest.

These two were Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie.

Both were remembering the deaths of two close friends.

They were both standing before two gravestones. On the first one it said 'Jaune Arc, an aspiring huntsman, died in a bandit raid.'

Pyrrha remembered the day the headmaster told her of his death.

* * *

 **THREE YEARS AGO**

 **BEACON ACADEMY**

* * *

It was one year since Jaune got expelled from the academy. After learning and reading the note Jaune left for the team. She stormed ti the headmasters office to demand that he returns to the academy.

But the headmaster refused all her demand and she came back to the dorm crying. At the same time Nora just woke up.

Getting ready for her day she began dressing into her clothes.

But what she did not expect is a crying Pyrrha barging into the room and curling up in the bed. Ren was awake now too.

She immediately started asking questions while Ren picked up up paper on the ground and read it, Jaune explained everything on even why he got expelled. After reading it Ren silenced Nora and gave her the paper.

After reading the paper Nora became even more quiet. Sitting down on her bed and looking at the floor.

They were all devastated that Jaune had to leave.

Ren did not care for his transcripts, the blonde was like his real brother. He did not care if Jaune had zero combat experience. This was an academy for learning.

Nora felt the same as Ren. She saw Jaune as her real brother too.

Pyrrha was the most devastated. She saw Jaune more than just a friend and she was willing to train him to be better.

After that the team was never the same.

When their sister team learned the truth they were more furious than sad.

Ruby was sad that her first friend got expelled but got over it quickly when she learned why.

Weiss was even colder to him saying that he was worse than the White Fang and that he should be arrested. Blake even agreed with her. Hypocrite much.

Yang was saying that she never liked him anyway. She only tolerated him because he was Ruby's first friend at the academy.

A year has gone by and the team was slowly recovering. Pyrrha was made the new leader.

' _Knock, knock'_

"Enter." Pyrrha said inside the dorm.

The person on the other side entered. It was the Ozpin.

"Good morning team. I came bearing grave news about your former leader." Ozpin said.

The others were starting to get scared. What happened was the question on the teams mind.

"What is it?" Pyrrha asked fearing the answer.

Ozpin cleared his throat and answered "Jaune Arc has died last night in the village of Gori."

The were all shocked and stunned. Jaune died? "How?" Pyrrha asked

"The village was attacked by bandits in the night and all of the villagers were killed including Jaune." They were all quiet after he said that.

"The funeral will be this Sunday if you wish to go." With his piece said the headmaster left the dorm.

The funeral was attended by all three members of the team. There they saw the Jaune's whole family. It was heartbreaking to see his sisters, SEVEN sisters crying. When they came to them the team told them that Jaune was leader in their team in Beacon.

His father then asked why he was expelled.

The team answered him that the headmaster figured out that he faked them and then expelled him.

They knew that Jaune was in Beacon for awhile, but they never wanted him to leave the academy. They knew that he could train there to become stronger than he would have if they trained him at their home.

Now they resented the headmaster, if Jaune stayed at the academy he wouldn't have died in some random village.

All that happened a year ago.

The thought their lives couldn't get more depressed. Oh, how wrong they were.

A year later the teams second member died. Lie Ren.

Nora was affected the most. As he was the first friend she ever made and later she would come to love him in an intimate way.

Remembering that day brought back bad memories.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS AGO**

 **DEEP IN EMERALD FOREST**

* * *

Team NPR and CRDL were tasked to exterminate some of the Grimm inside the forest. At first the mission was going flawlessly. Nora was carpet bombing the Grimm, Pyrrha was shooting them with Milo and Ren with his Stormflower.

At some point they were separated.

Ren was with Cardin and Russel, while Nora and Pyrrha were with Sky and Dove.

Ren's group was having trouble since wave after wave of beowolves and ursa were coming from the forest. He was also running out of ammunition.

Suddenly he heard an avian screech above him. A giant nevermore joined the fight.

Russel and Cardin couldn't do anything to the giant demonic bird as they did not have the proper weapons for ranged combat.

Quickly counting his ammo he saw that he had three clips of 40 bullets left for his weapon. With that he started shooting it.

The bird screeched as the bullets hit it.

It looked around to find who shot it.

There he saw a puny human shooting at him. The Grimm was determined to return that pain back to him.

While the Grimm was preparing to launch it's attack, Ren loaded his last two clips in his weapons.

When he was done he quickly turned back to the giant bird to see it dive-bombing towards him. He aimed his weapon to it's eyes and hoped a bullet would kill it before it hits him.

Squeezing the trigger the bullets launched forward. He was lucky enough to hit it in the eyes.

The bird screeched once more and died. Sighing in relief he turned around and saw that Cardin and Russel were almost done. He started running to help them kill the rest when suddenly he felt intense pain tearing through his thigh.

He fell forward while clutching his wound. Seeing that it was a feather he turned around and saw that the bird was still alive but barely. It looked like it was laughing at him. Taking his weapon he shot his last bullets at it.

At the same time the other two huntsmen-in-training finished the hordes of Grimm. The two turned around to see Ren on the ground with a feather through his thigh and a giant now-dead dissolving Grimm.

The two bullies turned to each other and smirked.

"Well, well, well, looks like you got hit by a feather. Pathetic! To think your team is the second best, you are pretty weak aren't you!"

Ren did not respond as he was focusing on getting the wound sealed with what's left of his aura.

"Not gonna respond? Fine." Cardin lifted his mace and struck Ren in the head almost knocking him unconscious.

"You know what the mission said? The reward was going to be divided for each person taking part in it. So now if we leave you here to die, you won't be included for the reward. So more money for us!" with that they turned around and walked of to find the others.

When they were gone Ren gathered his strength to reach his scroll, but when he finally got it he saw that it was broken. The feather destroyed it.

 _'This is it, this is how I'm going to die. Betrayed for money."_ he thought to himself.

But before he closed his eyes to embrace death his saw someone coming towards him and then sanding above him.

Ren could not recognize the person as his vision was blurry from the blood loss. The last thing he felt was a sting in his chest and a voice saying "Everything will be alright comrade." then everything turned black.

* * *

 **WITH THE OTHERS**

* * *

They were finished with the Grimm and were wandering if the others are okay.

Hearing the bushes behind them rustle, they turned around and saw the two remaining members of CRDL they looked sad and had frowns on their faces. The two girls waited for Ren to come from behind the bushes while Cardin called for extraction.

The bullhead was already arriving, yet he still did not come. They came to fear the worst.

"Where is Ren?" Nora asked after the bullhead had landed.

"He... did not make it. The a giant nevermore killed him." Cardin responded.

The other two could not believe they lost another member. They knew this would not have happened if Jaune would still be with them. They would not have been sent as a support team for CRDL. The two girls were now the only members of team JNPR that were alive.

While the two became unresponsive, Cardin dragged his other two teammates to the corner to the bullhead. After explaining all of them were grinning, of course they were. They were getting a lot of lien.

More wealth meant more prestige.

While they were mourning for their loss. Two figures in cloaks were standing at the entrance of the cemetery.

"Well it looks like they do still care for us. Even though were still 'dead'."

"It is good to see some good huntsmen. Lately we've been dealing with those that just want money."

"Do you think we should bring them into the Revolution?"

"Not, at least not yet. We should focus on Vacuo. After they learn we are alive and that the huntsmen are all greedy and conniving bastards, they will come to us themselves. I can't wait for that moment."

After standing there for a few minutes the two figures left the cemetery.

Soon everything will be revealed to the world.

* * *

 **A/N: Honestly this was a pretty rushed chapter as i am not good with writing emotional crap. Like sadness and stuff like that. Im more experienced with other emotions. Anger, rage, happiness.**

 **Also an update on those two ideas that i mentioned in the last chapter.**

 **I have come to a decision to do both of them. Not at the same time though.**

 **For the HSDXD story I'll try something new for myself and do a gamer story. As if that isn't overdone.**

 **For the RWBY and 40k crossover I'm still trying to get the start together. I'm not even sure if i wish to use the IG or Space Marines. I will not do Chaos, they are too hard to write for me and I'm not well versed in them. Eldar are elves. I don't like elves. Orks won't have reason to even talk to the inhabitants of Remnant only _krump_ them. The Tau are faggots, it's that simple. Tyranids will eat everything. Dark Eldar are to creepy for me and I'm not well versed in Bondage and BDSM... and drugs... and other stuff. And the Necrons will just wipe them out in an instant. **

**Please write in the review which faction you want to see in the story.**

 **I will start writing the HSDXD story as soon as this chapter comes out.**

 **The EU is a joke.**

 **Goodbye**


	5. The Mission

**Reviews:**

 **Guest: I did not say that. I said i won't do a faction that is not the Imperium.**

 **Forge master 00: 1) Thanks. 2) and 3) I have been thinking for some time and came up with an idea. What about a Rogue Trader? They can stumble upon remnant while exploring the unknown sectors. 4) I WAS praying to the All-mighty God-Emperor of Mankind. Your ears do need serious calibration. _hehehehe_  
**

 **Mercenary9814: Oh, they'll have Kirov airships and Apocalypse tanks some time in the future, but just as you said they will have to get a decent amount of supplies and manpower for them. That's what Vacuo is for.**

 ** **646903182yzc: You know I'm not going to type you name everytime, I'm just going to copy on a notepad somewhere and thank you for explaining that term my friend.****

 ** **SilverTails555: Unfortunately for you I obviously I'm not going to do that. Pairings are already set. Sorry friend.****

 ** **ThatGuyYouMet: As i said above their tech will advance slowly at the beginning, but when they'll capture Vacuo, I'll give them some new toys.****

 ** **Firem78910: They will all go to the Gulag not the firing squad. That's a merciful action to take.****

* * *

 _Stalingrad_

 _Day 17_

 _We have arrived at the hospital and the radio broadcasts were true. Our comrades were here. A fourth of a battalion was here. The Germans already attempted to flush them out but were fortunately unsuccessful. The defenders proved their worth to the Motherland. On the way here we almost lost Sergei, but after we came here Sergei was treated and is currently healing at the medical station. Maybe reinforcements will arrive today._

* * *

Isakovich received word that reinforcements were on their way. Four battalions worth of infantry and 24 brand new T34-85s.

He currently had 1750 troops, but most of them were still training. They will not be ready for another few months.

These villagers that joined the 3rd Army were mostly young men eager to server the Union. Undisciplined and untrained they needed to go through their basic military training.

"Comrade Isakovich!" Pozharsky came to the commander with a happy face.

"What is it Sergeant?" He was confused. Pozharsky was never happy unless something good happened.

"The reinforcements that were sent our way have been spotted south-east of the town gate about 30 minutes away.

Isakovich nodded. "Pozharsky, have the engineers extended the barracks?"

"Yes, they did commander. The engineers also found more ore beneath the surface for the Union to mine!"

Isakovich was pleased by this. More good news!

The commander then smiled at the Sergeant and said "Well let us go and welcome our comrades at the front.

* * *

 **TOWN GATES**

* * *

He could already see them. The tanks in the front and infantry in the inside the trucks back.

Soon they were at the gates awaiting his orders.

Speaking into the megaphone he said "Welcome comrades, to the town of Farwater! Tank squadron go to the motor pool and await further orders! Infantry, go to the barracks and find the commissar he will give you your squad assignments! Dismissed!"

The tanks and the Zis trucks were starting to move into the town.

He watched them move when suddenly a command car sopped behind him.

Turning behind him, he did not expect the person stepping out of it to come here in all places!"

"Comrade General!" Isakovich saluted.

In front of him was Georgy Konstantinovich Zhukov one of the generals in The Red Army.

"Comrade Isakovich! A pleasure to finally meet you in person! The reports about you victories were not unnoticed. The Supreme Marshall himself took great interest in you! If you keep this up you might become a general." The old man chuckled

"Thank you Comrade General! I will continue with my service to the Great Union!"

"Good, good. Now give me a tour of this place. I want to know the town I'm going to be spending my time in."

"You are going to stay Comrade General? But aren't the generals planning the invasion of Vacuo?" Isakovich was confused. The general was going to stay?

"Yes I'm staying until the invasion. As for the plan we already planned it. It is already in motion."

The commander nodded in acceptance and gave the General a tour of the town.

The old man was impressed with it.

"I see you already have built defenses on the walls and built the HQ."

"Our engineers are some of the best the Red Army has to offer. Plus the help of the people living here greatly sped up the process."

"I see. I have not seen this amount of cooperation since we liberated Minsk. The people there were really helpful."

They have finally ended the tour and walked to the HQ.

"General, when will the invasion begin, if I may ask?" The commander asked the General.

"It will begin in about two months. This town will be a major staging point, so do well to protect it!" He answered the commander.

"Yes sir!"

In the northeast things were proceeding as planned.

* * *

 **SOUTH OF AGUIRE**

* * *

Four men were walking in the desert towards the town of Aguire.

They're features were not visible,as they were covered by cloaks. The first one pulled out a radio. It was one of a kind. I did not require a full setup to communicate on long distances nor did it need that horrid CCT tower.

"Command, we are nearing the town of Aguire" He spoke into the radio.

"Acknowledged, proceed as planned Lost Echo."

"Roger that command." Th man replied into the radio.

These were not just regular soldiers of the Red Army. No, they were the elite of the elite. The Spetsnaz.

Each one specialized in several field.

The first one Scar, he was the leader of this squad. He had tanned skin and a beard, his hair was brown and crewcut. Wielding a state-of-the-art Red Army weapon, the AK-15, with a tactical foregrip, a strobe light, a holographic sight and a silencer. His second weapons was a Lebedev PL-15 with a silencer.

The second one was Ripper, the heavy weapons expert. The man had dark skin and was bald. He wielded a PKP Pecheneg, light machine gun, it had a silencer. His secondary weapons was a PP-2000, a sub-machine gun, this gun to had a silencer.

The third one was Avalanche, the demolition and hacking expert. He had slight tan and buzzcut hair. His weapons were a Saiga-12 with a silencer and a RG-6 grenade launcher. On his back were two disposable RPG-27s.

The fourth one was Talon the sniper. His skin was pale like he never went outside, his hair was black and tied into a short ponytail. His sniper rifle was a Orsis T-5000 with, once again, a silencer. The second weapons was a PP-19 Bizon with a silencer and a kobra sight.

They were called Lost Echo.

And right now they were on a mission.

Capture a woman by the name of June Heather in the Town of Aguire. The information on her was plentiful as prior to the mission they had a intelligence officer inside the town gathering information.

They know all of the woman's routes.

She wakes up at 8 AM, in one hour she gets dressed and goes to the local bakery to get food. After she eats her breakfast. She goes to help in the store her friend owns. She works there until the store closes at 5 PM. She goes home after that and watches television, read books, it's random everyday. And at 10 PM she goes to sleep. Occasionally she goes to the local pub and gets drunk.

Today is that day.

The sun was already setting. They needed to hurry.

Quickly running to the gate they knocked on it and a guard pecked through a hole in the wall.

"Who are you?" The man asks not expecting four cloaked men standing outside.

"We are hunters returning from a mission and seeing as the sun is setting we came here to rest."

The guard was skeptical. Lately there were rumors about other towns getting attacked. He asked them one thing a huntsman would have. Their ID and mission details on their scroll. "Well if you're really huntsmen then show me your huntsman ID and mission details."

Scar reached into his cloak and pulled out a paper and an ID card. "Here you go." He gave them to the guard.

The man checked them with his scroll and it verified they were real. "Well, holy shit! They are real! I apologize for doubting you. Please come in." with that the guard opened the gate and let them inside the town.

"Before we go could you direct us to a local pub?" Ripper asked, scaring the shit out of the guard with his deep voice.

"Oh, yeah, sure, it's literally just around the corner on the right there." He pointed towards the end of the street.

"Much obliged." They thanked him and left.

Walking around the corner, they saw, just as the guard told them, a pub called the Sinkhole. It had a purple neon light above it.

They squad looked among themselves "Let's do this."

Entering the pub, they saw people everywhere. Around the tables, at the counter, some were even passed out on the floor. The pub itself was pretty big.

"Split up. Signal the rest of us if you found her." Scar commanded.

Each one went a different way. Scar went to the counter, Ripper to the tables, Avalanche went up the stairs and Talon stayed at the entrance guarding it.

Ripper started asking around the tables if anyone has seen the target. All of them said different things, at the table up ahead, at the counter, upstairs. Obviously they were all drunk as shit.

Avalanche arrived on the upper floor and saw it was like a casino, game were being played, bets made and the sound of raging players was heard. Deciding to join a game of blackjack, he started asking the others players. No such luck with finding the target, but hey at least he won himself some money.

Scar sat down at the counter and asked the bartender for information. The man said that June was drinking and a guy came claiming to be her friend. Then he dragged her to to the corner table that was obscured by a wall. Scar nodded, thanked the bartender and alerted the team.

"Target has been sighted downstairs, at the corner table obscured by the wall." He spoke into the radio.

"I see it. Investigating." the voice of Talon came through the radio.

Talon came to the opposite wall and heard a male and a female.

"Look I don't care about these powers and your talks about me being some kind of maiden or something!" It was the female voice.

"Shut up! The enemies are probably listening to us! Now come with me or you'll get hurt!" The male voice said

"Like hell I will!" The female said before a blunt object hitting some was heard.

Talon heard shuffling before hearing a door open. "The target is escaping. Pursuing." He said before running after the target.

The others ran out of the pub and started following Talon. "Talon what happened? Did the target see you?" Scar asked the sniper while running after him.

"No, there was a man with the target that knocked her out and started running with the target out the backdoor. Judging by the his speed I would say it's a huntsman." Talon answered his leader.

Shit. I Seems that the headmaster of Shade academy sent someone to come after her.

"Do you have eyes on the enemy?" Scar asked Talon.

"Affirmative. The target is going toward the bullhead station." Talon said.

If he makes it to the bullheads, it will complicate things.

Talon kept chasing the huntsman and was slowly gaining on him. Soon he saw the station ahead and the kidnapper quickly boarded one. Before Talon could get to it, it already took of.

His teammates were already behind them.

"What should we do?" Ripper asked. If they did not act fast this mission will be a failure and they did not want that.

"Talon destroy the engines with your sniper. Load an Armor-Piercing bullet" Scar commanded the sniper.

He nodded, took out his sniper and aimed.

' _Bullhead 400 meters ahead, wind 1 knot. Adjusting scope.'_

 _Inhale_

…

 _Exhale_

… _._

 _Inhale_

…

 _Exhale_

…

 _'_ BANG!'

The bullet hit true and the left engine was damaged. The bullhead started to spin out of control.

'CRASH'

It crash landed somewhere east of here.

"Here's to hoping the target did not die." Avalanche commented.

"Squad move out!" Talon holstered his sniper and the team went to the crashed bullhead.

* * *

 **AT THE BULLHEAD**

* * *

Following the smoke was easy and luckily none of the guards saw the crash. That's one positive.

Coming to the bullhead they saw it's wreckage. Some of the parts were on fire, the cockpit was torn of because of the explosion. That meant the pilot was dead.

'Bang, bang, bang"

"Over there!" Ripper called to the others and pointed from where the banging originated from. It was the passenger area. It was blocked by parts of the bullhead and it was on fire. So they needed to act fast.

"Riper quickly tear down that door." Scar told the man and he quickly went to work. The mountain of muscles that was Ripper, ripped the door down in seconds and out of the wreckage came a man carrying their target. She was gagged and tied, but awake.

He started gasping and thanking the squad.

"Thank you whoever you are! You just saved my life, how can I repay you?" He looked up at them and saw four men in cloaks, one of them was aiming a gun to his head.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you're gonna die." The man said with a joking voice.

The huntsman was horrified that his saviors were actually there to kill him. "No! Please! I'll give you anything! Money, prestige, women anything. I'm the deputy headmaster in Shade Academy! Please!" The man pleaded. They had him cornered he could do nothing, as his weapon was destroyed during the crash and his semblance would not work without it.

"Enough of your whining. Avalanche shoot him." Scar had no pity for this man as he was willing to go such lengths for his survival.

"With pleasure!" Avalanche was the same as his leader, except that he was happy that he got to shoot him in the head.

"No! Plea-!"

'Bang'

That shut him up for good. He slumped to the ground like a sack.

"Good. Avalanche rig the area with explosives leave no evidence."

"Yes sir!"

"Ripper, untie the girl."

"Yes, sir" He slowly moved to the woman and trying to show her they did not mean any harm.

She saw him coming and started to squirm.

"Easy there. Were trying to help you. Please don't freak out." Ripper was trying to calm her down. She sopped squirming, but her eyes showed he still did not believe her.

"Now let me untie you." He started untying her. First were the hands, then the legs and finally the mouth.

"There, all done. Are you okay?" Ripper asked the woman who was rubbing the placer where she was tied.

"Yes I'm alright." She answered.

"Good, good. Now, you need to come with us otherwise these huntsmen are keep going to hunt you down, for you powers. They won't stop until they have you." He was trying to convince the girl to come with them.

"And why should I trust you? For all I know you could be the same as them." She was cautious around them. They looked like military, but she has never seen these kinds of uniforms before.

"You don't have any reason to trust, but I assure were not trying to capture for the sake of power. Were trying to protect you from them. If they got to you first, who knows what will happen to you. They might try and extract that power from you or use you as a power source. We won't do anything like that to you." Trying to reassure civilians was not his strong point.

But the girl seemed more trusting now that he told her this. Her look on huntsmen was starting to change.

With some reluctance she said "Fine I'll go with you, but promise me you won't do anything like that to me."

"We won't do anything inhumane like that. If you come with us, our scientist are probably going to ask you to show your powers and do some test. Nothing that despicable."

"Good." With that she stood up and Scar cam up behind him.

"June, Ripper come Avalanche has set the explosives. We need to get out of here." They both nodded and went to a safe distance to the other two members of Lost Echo.

"Ready for the fireworks? Well it doesn't matter I'm blowing it up anyways!" The trigger-happy man pressed on the button and everything in front of them exploded leaving nothing behind.

Scar took out a radio and reported to High-Command "Overlord, mission completed. We have the target with us. Over"

"Good job Lost Echo. RTB. Over."

"Roger that Overlord. Over and out."

Time to get some R&R back at base.

* * *

 **A/N: My fingers hurt from typing all this. Anyways, as you can see i introduced new characters. The members of Lost Echo and June. I hope you'll like them. The new story for HSDXD will be posted tomorrow as i have finished it.  
**

 **Now onto the 40k story. Right now i am considering a Rogue Trader. He and his retinue can easily just stumble upon Remnants solar system. My second reason is that the RT can have the IG and the SPESS MEHREENS. And no there won't be Marinelets.**

 **The marines will probably be from the Astral Knights, just a few surviving ones, maybe 3 or 4.**

 **BYE**


	6. And the Sky was on Fire

**Reviews:**

 **Forge Master 00: I have made up my mind and will do a Rogue Trader, but it will take some time to write the beginning. I have to read up on all that lore and read a book or two about them. Which one do you recommend?**

 **646903182yzc: They did not have to really try to convert the Vacuans(?) to communism they already hate the country either way. And they will send some one to those mines after the first war is finished.**

 **ThatGuyYouMet: 2. There will be the first actual battle in the next chapter, though do not expect it to be really good, i never wrote a battle scene, but i will give it my best. 3. This chapter, somewhat**

* * *

 _Stalingrad_

 _Day 21_

 _Reinforcements have arrived. Finally we can strike back at the Germans. To many of my comrades have died to them. Now we take everything from them. Their lives are ours to take._

* * *

 **TWO MONTHS LATER**

 **TOWN OF FARWATER**

* * *

It has been two months since reinforcements arrived and two months of preparation has passed. The soldiers were getting restless. They wanted to strike those maggots now.

Isakovich was walking toward the HQ. He heard from General Zhukov the other Generals were arriving. The Marshall himself will be arriving during the invasion.

Walking into to the building he was two other men with General Zhukov.

The old General turned towards him when he heard footsteps.

"Ah, Commander come join us!" He said beckoning the Commander to join them at the planning table.

"So this is the man I've been hearing about." The other General said. This was Viktor Sokolov. He was in charge of the armor and mechanized parts of the army.

"So it is." The silent one voiced out. This was Nikolai Ren a young general, the same age as the Marshall. He was in charge of the morale of the troops.

And General Zhukov was in charge of the infantry.

"Indeed it it him. But enough dilly-dallying, we were just discussing the plan!"

"Isakovich your role in taking Vacuo is quite an important one so don't mess it up or we will take heavy losses."

Isakovich was listening intently, as the lives of 250000 men will be at risk if he does not complete his mission.

"You will lead a your men to the CCT tower. As you know they will start repairs on the tower, but while the enemy will not be able to call for reinforcements at the city, they will be able to send it directly from the tower. Your mission is to dispose any and all resistance you meet there. Your task is an important one Commander, so do not screw it up. Oh, and Isakovich congratulations on the promotion to Colonel."

The now-Colonel was stunned. Getting a promotion? Did he really deserve it?

Now really was not the time to focus on that.

Isakovich knew the risk of them calling for reinforcements to other kingdoms. If they do call for them. The Red Army will be cornered and destroyed. Not even superior technology will help with that.

"Yes Comrade General! I will not fail!" He saluted.

"Good, good! Now while Isakovich will be disabling the enemy at the tower, myself and Viktor shall be leading the initial assault directly at the south of the city. Nikolai you are to sneak in at the north side and disable any enemy support, disrupt their supply lines, harass the enemy, you will also receive support from the civilians there and joining you will be Lost Echo. After we break through the walls we will be able to secure a foothold inside the city. After that, we regroup and launch one final assault on the Academy."

That was all fine and dandy, but what about the Grimm?

Isakovich voiced his concerns with the Grimm.

"Hahaha, don't worry we have something special for them. We have constructed a marvel of engineering, something to drive away the Grimm. A Repulsing Beacon. This beacon will drive away all Grimm within 7.5km of it."

That was good to know. Something like this was very valuable.

Isakovich then checked the numbers of their and enemy troops.

 **The Red Army**

 **200000 Infantry (Riflemen, Shock Troopers, Snipers, Artillery)**

 **250 Light tanks**

 **75 Medium Tanks**

 **500 CAS**

 **200 Fighters**

 **25 TAC Bombers**

 **Enemy Combatants**

 **50000000 Non-Combatants**

 **3000 Trained Huntsmen**

 **4000 Huntsmen-in-training**

 **50000 Militamen**

 **No Armor or Mechanized**

 **1 Stolen Atlesian Airship (Barely Operational)**

 **No AA or Artillery**

 **Possible White Fang**

The Red Army had a massive advantage, not just in numbers, but also in in the air. They have a barely operational stolen Atlesian airship. While they had 725 planes in the air.

They also had no AA or artillery support. All of them were frontline troops.

"At the start they will probably be arrogant and just rush our positions. We will take advantage of that and set up minefields. They will take some of them out, while the artillery decimates the wall."

"The invasion will start in a week, prepare yourselves comrades this will be bloody!"

With that the meeting was dismissed. Isakovich went to prepare his troops.

* * *

 **BARRACKS**

* * *

Walking into the barracks he saw some of them were relaxing, reading books or playing some game.

Walking to Pozharsky he said to him "Sergeant prepare the troops for briefing."

"Yes Comrade!"

Soon his troops were gathered outside at the briefing area.

"Men! In a week we invade the city of Vacuo. But while we will not be at the frontline, we have one of the most important tasks to complete. Prevent the enemy from calling reinforcements. Our mission is to assault the CCT tower and eliminate any and all opposition. When we are done and our comrades at the front secure a foothold in the city, we will regroup with them and launch one final assault on the Academy."

"Now here is the plan for taking the tower. Pozharsky and his company shall take the lobby of the tower and proceed to clear the building, while the snipers will provide covering fire on the cliffs quarter of a kilometer east of the tower. The snipers will also kill any enemy combatants inside the tower. Remember comrades if we do not succeed in taking the tower our brothers will die. So do your best in the coming days! For the Union! For Comrade Stalin!"

"For the Union! For Comrade Stalin!" They soldiers shouted back

They were now determined to take the tower or die trying.

Isakovich was pleased with them. They will surely succeed and this war will be quickly over.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE**

* * *

Joseph Stalin was having a blast! He just discovered how these Maiden powers work! Just as the stories state the powers are focused on the seasons themselves, but not just that, when the season associated with the maiden is present the powers become stronger.

He figured this out because just last month, June's powers were great in spring, but became more powerful in the summer.

Earlier she could just barely lift a BT-7, now, in the summer, she can fully lift it and even lift the T-34 for a little bit.

Because of these powers Stalin came up with new ideas for weapons, but they shall have to wait. The scientists examined June's DNA and genetics, turns out they were altered because of the Maiden powers and with that they also came up with a formula to make a super soldier. Exciting isn't it? Unfortunately, he does not currently have the resources or time to make them, only one was produced. Now, he should focus on the invasion.

He hoped the plans they made would work. But most of all he hoped that Isakovich will be successful in his mission, as it is the most crucial part of the

invasion.

* * *

 **A WEEK LATER**

 **1 KM FROM VACUO**

* * *

The mines were set, the artillery aimed at the walls and machine guns set at the enemy direction. Now the only thing left was deploy the Beacon and wait for Isakovich to be in position.

"How goes the deployment of the beacon?"

"Almost done Comrade General." The beacon itself was mounted on a truck as it was quite heavy and big. It had a cylindrical shape and on top of it was an antenna. The engineer that was working on it flipped a few switches on it and the beacon started distorting the air around it. It was activated.

"Beacon activated!"

Good, now to wait for Isakovich. He should be in position any minute now.

 **WITH ISAKOVICH**

Isakovich was walking with Pozharsky and his men in civilian clothes to the CCT tower. The tower had a big wall surrounding it so a direct assault would not work, because the gates would close and they did not have tanks or explosives with them. The undercover agents stashed their equipment inside a private comms room they had reserved. The private rooms were a last minute thing before the repair men get to work and disable the tower.

Isakovich and Pozharsky were looking around and noting the guards in the place. There were not many. One stood at the entrance to the wall, two were patrolling around the tower and another two were standing at the entrance. Security was very light for this kind of occasion.

Walking inside, the receptionist greeted them. "Hello! Are you here for the private room?" She greeted them with a practiced smile.

"Yes, we are. It is reserved under the name Leon Trotsky." Isakovich smiled back, trying to be polite to the slave of capitalism.

She typed something in the computer "Ah, here it is!" She handed him a key to the room.

"Thank you." Isakovich and his men left to the room.

Arriving to it, the room was in the corner of the room. Walking inside, they saw a regular private comms room.

The colonel looked around and saw a camera. It should be disabled already, by the spy "Check under the floorboards."

They pried open the floorboards and underneath were weapons and equipment they have requested. Each one took what they needed and readied up.

"Is everyone finished?"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

"Ready!"

This meant they could proceed with the mission.

Isakovich pulled out a radio and spoke into it.

* * *

"Comrade General my troops are in position." Finally came the voice of the Colonel through the radio.

"Affirmative Colonel. Start you mission when you hear the first shells hit the walls."

"Roger that Comrade General."

General Zhukov turned around and addressed his men "Men of the Union today we start our revolution to kill and destroy the mongrels that control the lower class into poverty. Today is the day we mark this world as our own. Until now we were only liberating villages and towns, but today! Today we make history. It is 50 years since the end of the so called Great War and 20 years since the end of the Faunus War. All of that happened because of the higher class. They wanted more people to work under them as their slaves, wanted more land, money, prestige! But the Union does not want that! We work for for one nation, one people. No discrimination, no poverty, no famine! Only prosperity and equality! For the Union! For the people! For Comrade Stalin!"

"For the Union! For the people! For Comrade Stalin!" The soldiers echoed back.

General Zhukov smiled and turned to forward.

"Now... FIRE!"

And soon, fire filled the noon sky.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter is kinda rushed and that is because of my laziness and other things. Anyways i this chapter the first shots were fired and the war started. The next chapters will be the red army taking Vacuo.**

 **Now about my other fanfics. Last Sunday i posted a new story on my account. A gamer story to be precise. But in the last few days i completely remade it. It is no longer a Gamer fic. It's now a regular fic, without any outside influences, except the designs of weapons. And maybe some powers.**

 **I would appreciate it if you guys could check it out.**

 **Bye**


	7. The Blood Is Flowing

**Reviews:**

 **Guest: Remnant's version of Coca-Cola would probably be connected with Dust or something.**

 **Review dude: What?**

 **Forge Master 00:Well hopefully I'm improving and don't worry about the books now, as you saw by the new story.**

 **Firem78910: Mhmm.**

* * *

Just as Isakovich heard the artillery fire hit the walls, he ordered the squad to secure the floor.

"Be alert! While the security force is minimal there might be some huntsmen among the people in the tower."

They had 15 minutes until the engineers establish the connection to other kingdoms for a distress call. They had to move quickly.

Silently they went through the the floor. They heard panicked screams below. So far no security was encountered.

The sounds of rushing footsteps was heard just around the corner. Around 4 pairs if Isakovich had to guess.

The men stopped and aimed at the corner anticipating the enemy.

"Hurry up or the chief will have our assess hanged!" Was heard just as the security force rounded the corner.

They stopped as soon as they saw 12 rifles pointing at them.

"Shit."

The first to fire was Pozharsky. His bullet went through the eye of the lead guard, spraying blood on the ground.

The guards were frozen there not believing what they witnessed.

They were not frozen for long as bullets from the rest of the squad entered their bodies and painted the walls red.

"It seems we were lucky. Pozharsky search the lead guard's pockets he should have his scroll on him. We'll need it if we want to go through to the main room."

Pozharsky went to his body and searched the corpse while the rest of the men covered him. He found the scroll and turned it on.

 _'Terry Brown'_ Was the guard's name. Just another name on the body-count.

Isakovich ordered his men to advance. So far this mission has been flawless. He really hoped nothing will complicate it.

The squad soon came to the main room where they engineers were establishing the connection to the tower.

Pozharsky went up to the door and opened it with the scroll. It hissed opened. "Welcome Terry Brown." The synthetic voice said.

The men entered the room and saw a 3 engineers frantically typing away on the consoled.

"Terry! What's going on out there?! Are the Grimm attacking the city?!"One of them asked, not knowing the soldiers aiming rifles at their heads.

"I'm afraid that Terry Brown has died."

"What?!" The engineer turned around and saw 12 men pointing their rifles at him.

"Say hello to him. Wherever he went." Is what he heard before his body was riddled with bullets along with the other two

Isakovich checked his watch.

 _00.57_

"Hurry and disable the tower."

Pozharsky went to the engineers corpse and picked up the scroll. It had the controls of the tower, but not the disable button.

 _00.30_

He searched around the scroll to fins it's controls

"Pozharsky for the love of the Union, hurry!"

Ah! There they were! He quickly tapped the disable button.

 _00.08_

"I have disabled the distress call Colonel."

Isakovich gave a sigh of relief.

"Good work men! With our part done, the main force can easily push inside the city."

He went to his radio to report that his mission was successful. "Comrade General the Vacuan scum wont be getting reinforcements anytime soon."

"Good job, my boy! I knew you would be successful in your mission. Now come and regroup with the main force. Oh, and destroy the controls for the tower."

"Of course Comrade General."

He put the radio away "Pozharsky, Sergei destroy the controls and any equipment. The rest of you check your weapons and ammo. Soon we'll be heading into a bloodbath."

* * *

 **EARLIER**

* * *

Bob was a regular militiaman. He had a mother, a father and a sister. He even started dating this girl from across the street, from his new home.

His job as a militiaman was not hard. Just stand around, watch the endless desert and kill any Grimm that comes to close. Currently he was lazing around on a chair in one of the many rooms, that were built inside the wall.

"Hey John what's that?" His friend Robert asked him while pointing at the desert.

"Probably just your imagination." Not even bothering to look at the thing that grabbed his friend's imagination.

"Yeah you're probably right." He smiled and went to grab a drink.

Suddenly a sound was heard. It sounded like... whistling?

Bob stood up from the chair and walked to the window. Huh, there really was something in the distance. He still heard the whistling sound. It was coming closer.

The man looked up and saw something heading his way.

"What's tha-" And just like that, the man named Bob was erased from existence along with his friend Robert.

"First barrage is successful." Came the voice of a soldier operating the howitzer.

"Good. Continue firing." Zhukov looked around and saw the soldiers not operating the howitzer. They were excited for this battle. This will be a glorious day for the Union.

"Comrade General shall the Katyusha's commence firing?" General looked behind him and saw his second-in-command Andrei.

The man smiled to the young boy. "Not yet, we wait until they come out to attack us."

Part of the wall was already collapsed. This will be over quickly.

* * *

Headmaster Roux was in distress. Just a minute ago he was signing some papers for the academy, then the next second he hears explosions echoing in the distance. He stood up and went to hiss window. There were indeed explosions going off at the wall.

Just as he moved from the window one of his staff comes rushing in. "Headmaster! Something is going on at the walls!"

"I know that you buffoon. Get me somebody who knows what's going on! Now!"

The staff member rushed out to search someone. He couldn't call from his scroll as the tower was disabled. Bah, no matter, the guards at the tower would call reinforcements with the distress beacon.

But just as a precaution he decided that some of the second-years needed training.

The streets close to the walls were in chaos. The people did not know what was going on. They saw the upper part of the wall collapsing.

Their fear was slightly reduced when the huntsmen-in-training and actual huntsmen arrived.

They were all boasting about how they're going to defeat whoever was attacking their city. Just as the rest of the wall collapse they rushed out, emitting a battle-cry.

They saw the enemy far away. Some wandered how they hit the walls from that distance, but ofr the others they just rushed ahead without thinking.

The horde of huntsmen quickly came close to the attackers position and saw that they stopped shooting at the wall. A few of them had the semblance to fly. The ones that did took to the air and to the delight of the Red Army landed in the middle of the minefield.

Just as they took another step forward something clicked beneath their feet.

"Huh?" A random huntsman said before he was blown up by the might of the mine placed beneath him.

At the same time the Red Army opened fire with their machine guns that were place beforehand.

The massive bloodbath that ensued stopped the remaining huntsmen that didn't step on the minefield.

If the machine guns couldn't reach them, the sniper will. The rest of them started dropping like flies while fleeing for their lives.

Zhukov was watching all of this behind the frontline and just in that moment a voice came from his radio.

"Comrade General the Mistralian scum wont be getting reinforcements anytime soon."

"Good job, my boy! I knew you would be successful in your mission. Now come and regroup with the main force. Oh, and destroy the controls for the tower."

"Of course Comrade General." The radio went silent.

Zhukov nodded to himself and went to grab his speaker.

"Comrades! I have received a report from Colonel Isakovich that his mission was successful! And with his mission completed we can take the city with no worries of enemy reinforcements!"

The soldiers cheered at the news.

"Your mission is to secure a foothold inside the city. While this is a hostile takeover of the city, this does not mean you can shoot everyone. That means not shooting civilians unless they are threatening you with a weapon. After the we secure a foothold we make one final push to the Academy!"

"Now go Comrades! For the Union! For our Glorious Leader! Charge!"

" **URRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

The soldiers charged the remaining huntsmen that were disoriented with their bayonets.

The huntsmen that saw this were too late to do anything as their body was impaled and later trampled beneath of the boots of the soldiers.

The BTR-40s and the tanks were moving just behind the mass of charging soldiers.

Then the General heard a buzzing sound. He looked up and smiled.

"Just in time."

In the sky was their airforce.

* * *

Headmaster Roux relaxed in his office chair. As soon as the explosions ceased he knew that the huntsmen were successful in defeating the enemy, whoever they were.

Just any moment his brother will arrive with his teleportation semblance and tell him everything that transpired down there.

Any moment now.

Any moment...

…..

…...

…...

…..

Now he was getting kind of worried. The explosions ceased so that meant the bandits were defeated right?

He started to stand up from the chair when he heard a shout.

" **URRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**

The Headmaster quickly straightened himself and went to his window. Because of his elevated position he could just see across the houses and at the wall.

He widened his eyes when he saw the wall collapsed and the supposed bandits rushing in.

A man charged into his room, the same one that earlier did the same.

"Headmaster! The bandits have breached the wall!"

"For the love of Oum! I know you idiot! Get me some pilots and get the Atlesian airship off the ground!"

"But Headmaster we haven't repaired the airship. How are we suppo-"

"I don't care how you do it! Just get it in the air!"

The staff member rushed out, not wanting to agitate the Headmaster even more.

He looked back outside the window and saw something in the air this time. He narrowed his eyes.

"What are those things? The Grimm?" He wondered out load. Soon the black dots became bigger and bigger. He widened his eyes when he saw what the those things are. Airships and they were heading right for the city. There were hundreds of them.

He saw some of them, the smaller ones, drop bombs on the militia barracks, while the bigger ones were heading for the academy.

The headmaster ran to his elevator near his office, quickly tapping the button for the basement. In reality the basement was actually housing the Relic of Destruction. The walls surrounding will be able to protect him from the airships. At least he hoped so.

The vault that contained the Relic was sealed. Only the Summer Maiden could open, but he lost track of her when he sent out his deputy headmaster to retrieve her. The only thing that came out of that mission was the deputies corpse.

Outside, in the air, the bombers were already on top of the Academy.

"Dropping payload." Was heard on the radios as the bombs went flying towards the Academy. Soon there was nothing but ruins. The only thing left standing was the dorms of the Academy. After all you didn't want kill your soon-to-be Penal Battalions.

* * *

On the streets, bodies of the militia and the huntsmen were lying on the ground along with some fallen soldiers of the Red Army.

The civilians were spared of the bloodshed, they his in the buildings looking at the soldiers, some even joined the soldiers in their conquest.

The militiamen that were stationed inside the city were in chaos, what they thought would be an easy victory over these bandits soon turned into a meat grinder.

"General we have taken most of the city. The only thing that remains is the area surrounding the Academy and the Academy itself."

"Very good. Let us prepare for one final assault then."

Zhukov turned to the ruined academy and looked through his binoculars. He saw the remaining militia setting up defensive positions. Poorly made ones.

The men were already prepared to make one final push, but before that would happen they would need to wait a bit longer, for someone to come.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Came a question from behind the General. He turned around and saluted the man behind him.

"Comrade Stalin!"

"I see you have already taken most of the city. Commendable."

"Thank you Comrade Stalin. The city was taken in less than 2 hours, but I don't expect other kingdoms to underestimate us after this."

"Indeed. That is why we need more resources and manpower. Those students at the Academy will do nicely. Now then let us go, I need to address the men."

The two sat in Zhukov's personal car and took of to the final staging point. During their ride, the civilians that were inside the houses came out and looked at the two, but their main focus was the mustached man with slicked back hair. Could this be their leader, they wondered in their minds.

Arriving the staging point. They saw the soldiers resupplying and resting. As soon as they saw the Marshall and the General in the car, they stood straight and saluted.

The two stepped out of the car when it stopped and Stalin looked at the soldiers. The brave men who stood up to their oppressors.

"Soldiers of the Red Army! I have come here to see you progress with this campaign and when I got here I was positively surprised. You have managed to take the city in under 2 hours, most impressive. But while the city is ours, the Academy is still overrun by their so called militia. You will push one final time to root out the bastards. Get ready! The final push will begin in 10 minutes. Dismissed!"

The men cheered for the Supreme Marshall. He was the one that gave them purpose, to fight for their families. Their morale was as high as ever.

The attack came quickly. First came the Armored cars with their Mgs firing wildly at the militiamen. Then came the rest of the infantry to mop up the remains. The ones that survived were shoot down like rats.

Stalin arrived at the entrance to the Academy. In the distance, he saw the students looking out the dorms, terrified. They did not see this level of fighting, where blood flowed and men were cut down.

The soldiers were already securing the building. Taking the students as prisoners.

Underneath the Academy, the Headmaster was cowering in fear. The bombing has stopped some minutes ago. Have they won or lost, was the question on his mind. Activating his weapon, he went to the elevator and clicked on the 1st floor.

The sun was at it's highest point when he came out of it and it blinded him. When his vision cleared he saw bandits standing in front of him in.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the Headmaster of Shade Academy. You're quite a coward. Hiding in the basement, like a rat."

Roux turned to the voice and saw a man with slicked back hair and a mustache.

"Why have you done this?! Why have you attacked my kingdom?!"

"It's not yours anymore. It's Ours now. It belongs to the People. As to why we attacked the city, well, to liberate the People of course! Your kingdom is rampant with criminals and many families are extorted, killed! And the supposed 'protectors of mankind' do nothing to stop it! Some even work with the criminals! Now... the People want retribution against you and the huntsmen, and we are their messengers."

Stalin signaled the men to shoot him.

The Headmaster's body was riddled with bullets soon after. Aura could not stop the hail of more than 100 bullets shoot at him every second.

The soldiers stopped firing when they ran out of ammunition. Roux' corpse was nothing more than a stain on the ruined walls.

Stalin was satisfied with the outcome of the battle. Minimal casualties were inflicted on the Red Army, while the enemy was obliterated. He thought they would be at least able to use their stolen airship, but it was destroyed before it could even take off. Such a shame.

Now he had a country to organize and announce it to the world. Some much work waiting to be done.

* * *

 **As you can probably see this chapter was rushed out like diarrhea. Because of my new schedule, updates will come at random times. Among studying there are other things I need to do. I'm going to be organizing some events at school and things like that.**

 **In His Name will be updated tomorrow so stay tuned for that. It's not rushed like this one was. Probably.**

 **Alligator**


	8. A New Union

**This chapter is a bit short. I wrote it half asleep at 2 AM, before that i was writing a new story that will be coming tomorrow. You'll have to wait and see what is it. The updates will be like this from now on.**

 **1\. Fire of the revolution**

 **2\. In His Name**

 **3\. The new fic. Haven't decided a name yet**

 **Reviews:**

 **Agent48: I honestly don't know how to use the Relic of Destruction (i'm open for suggestions), i do have a plan how they'll destroy Atlas however.**

 **Guest: Now, now whoever was watching this i have something to introduce your to, but the trick is you have to figure it out yourself. I'll give you a hint, it has four letters and it's an acronym, otherwise it would be four words and 34 letters.**

 **ThatGuyYouMet: Indeed my friend, though you may not find as good as you hoped it would be in this chapter. I will be writing what the councils do in the next chapter.**

 **Firem78910: I used the 1944 version if you're wondering.**

 **Also, the speech i used in this chapter was taken from one of Stalin's real speeches, i only edited it a little.**

* * *

It's been 2 months since the Red Army captured the city of Vacuo and since then the city prospered like never before. Before the Communists came the city was a literal shit-hole. Crime was rampant, the rich ones were safe in their district, the poor were forced to live in the slums.

But, now? The crime rate has dropped by at least 80%, the poor now had jobs in factories, shops and other establishments, while the rich were forced to give their money to the state or be sent to the new prisons, Gulags they were called.

Most of them resisted and were sent away, but the smarter ones obeyed, since they saw no point in resisting.

The new factories that were built in the short time were already pumping out weapons, vehicles and the like. Of course, not all of them, since the people needed food and items to feed and entertain themselves.

And with the change in communications the CCT tower was torn down and in it's spot now stood a massive monument to the fallen soldiers of the Red Army. The new communication devices were called phones and were much better than the scrolls, with much better security and it didn't rely solely to one tower.

While the main tower was torn down a smaller one was built for communicating with the other kingdoms at the Academy.

The former kingdom was now named the Soviet Union and the people welcomed the change. The name Vacuo brought them horrible memories.

The Huntsman Academy was renovated into a military academy and the former huntsmen-in-training were thought the ways of warfare. Some took the change like flies to a flame, but some resisted, the ones that did were sent to a penal battalion, no point in sending a trained soldier to a prison is there.

The new security agency, the KGB, was established for counter-intelligence, foreign intelligence and the likes. It was also extremely effective at rooting out criminals.

* * *

 **Beacon Academy**

 **Ozpin's office**

* * *

Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, Vale's Huntsman Academy, was sitting quietly in his office. He was waiting for the headmaster meeting to start. Today should be the day that Vacuos's CCT tower will be online again.

Ozpin's computer ringed and he answered the call. It seemed that Ironwood and Lionheart were already waiting.

The men exchanged greetings and waited for the final man to come into the meeting.

After a few minutes, Ozpin saw Roux' computer go online and soon the headmaster of Shade Academy joined the meeting.

When he came in answered they did not expect another man to be in front of the screen.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Ozpin and his merry band!" The unknown man exclaimed loudly.

"Who the hell are you?! Where is Roux?!" The man only chuckled at Ironwood's outburst.

"He is indisposed at the moment. I will be here instead of him."

"Indisposed? What do you mean by that?" Ozpin asked the man.

He looked straight in his eyes and said "He's dead."

That shocked the three of them. The headmaster of Shade academy was dead? Hos could this happen?

"Now, it says here, you lot." The man gestured with his fingers to them and then showing them some papers "Are trying to find the maidens." Their eyes widened. He knew about the maidens?!

"One is already under Beacon academy, the Fall maiden to be precise, and the other one,the Summer Maiden is with us. Also, who is this Queen?"

Ozpin couldn't believe that he had found a maiden, neither did the other two. But Ozpin was also worried for another reason, the Relic of Destruction. Only a Maiden can open it's vault and since they have the Summer Maiden there, it means they have access to it.

Ironwood was the first one to shake out of his stupor "You will pay for what you did to Roux!"

"Oh, will I? Tell me Ironwood, are you willing to go to war with us? I guarantee you we are not a mere organization."

"Then what are? A cult?" Ironwood sneered at the mustached man. He merely smiled back.

"Watch the Vacuo news and you'll see." With that sentence , the man disconnected from the call. Ozpin and the other two quickly turned to the Vacuo news network.

The news channel had a different design to it and the screen showed soldiers marching while the citizens cheered them on. There were multiple flags waving around in the air, it was entirely red and on the upper right corner it had a hammer and a sickle. Then suddenly a song was played.

 _Soiuz nerushimyj respublik svobodnykh  
Splotila naveki Velikaia Rus.  
Da zdravstvuet sozdannyj volej narodov  
Edinyj, moguchij Sovetskij Soiuz!_

 _Slavsia, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoe,  
Druzhby, narodov nadezhnyj oplot!  
Znamia sovetskoe, znamia narodnoe  
Pust ot pobedy, k pobede vedet!_

 _Skvoz grozy siialo nam solntse svobody,  
I Lenin velikij nam put ozaril.  
Nas vyrastil Stalin - na vernost narodu  
Na trud i na podvigi nas vdokhnovil._

 _Slavsia, Otechestvo chashe svobodnoe,  
Schastia narodov nadezhnyj oplot!  
Znamia sovetskoe, znamia narodnoe  
Pust ot pobedy k pobede vedet!_

 _My armiiu nashu rastili v srazheniakh,  
Zakhvatchikov podlykh s dorogi smetem!  
My v bitvakh reshaem sudbu pokolenij,  
My k slave Otchiznu svoiu povedem!_

 _Slavsia, Otechestvo nashe svobodnoe,  
Slavy narodov nadezhnyj oplot!  
Znamia sovetskoe, znamia narodnoe  
Pust ot pobedy k pobede vedet!_

When the song ended the camera zoomed towards a a building overlooking the plaza. There they saw the man they just talked with. His uniform was almost the exact same as Ironwood's.

He then started speaking.

COMRADES, men of the Red Army and Red Navy, commanders and political instructors, working men and working women, collective farmers-men and women, workers in the intellectual professions, brothers and sisters in the rear of our enemy who have fallen under the yoke of the Vacuan capitalists.

On behalf of the Soviet Government and our Bolshevik Party I am greeting you and congratulating you on the success of the Great Socialist Revolution.

On this day, two months ago we have taken the city of Vacuo from the filthy capitalists. And now we stand as a single unified nation!

The Soviet Union!

Now I, Joseph Vissarionovich Stalin formerly known as Jaune Arc, stand before you along with my great generals, Georgy Zhukov, Viktor Sokolov and Nikolai Ren to greet our people.

I know this city and kingdom harbors bad memories for all of you. So! From now on the city shall be named Novgorod.

And from now on everyone in this nation is equal! No matter the race, skin color, species or anything else! All people of the great Union are equal!

Long live our glorious Motherland, her liberty and her independence!

Under the banner of Stalin, forward to victory!

The crowd then cheered even louder. Meanwhile the three headmasters were once again in shock, Ozpin even more so than the other two.

Jaune Arc? The one he expelled from Beacon? That Jaune Arc? And the other one, Nikolai Ren, he wasn't Lie Ren right? RIGHT?

"Ozpin we need to to something about this! If we create an alliance we can take down that man with ease!" Ironwood was the first one to suggest something. Something stupid. The man was literally fuming and as always Leonheart was to much of a coward to even react.

"Even if we win the losses would be catastrophic and the Grimm would be drawn by all the negativity. We would only bring devastation to ourselves." Ozpin reasoned with the general.

"We can only wait on what their next move will be." Ozpin could already see the expressions on the councilors faces. They'll probably demand the samr thing as Ironwood. Hopefully it would not come to that, he also hoped that Stalin won't be a horrible ruler.

* * *

 **Beacon Cafeteria**

* * *

The cafeteria was filled with noises as the students ate before they went to their classes. In one of the corners of the cafeteria sat the remains of team JNPR.

The two were eating quietly before team RWBY joined them.

"Hey you two!" An energetic voiced exclaimed loudly. The two turned to their left and saw Ruby,

"Good morning." Pyrrha and Nora said at the same time, unenthusiastic. While the two were just under team RWBY in terms of strength, the same couldn't be said for their social lives.

The two locked themselves in their dorm room and nobody could get them out. One day they came out, with bags underneath their eyes and with dirty clothing.

The two truly weren't themselves anymore.

"Come on! Cheer up, this is the last year as students!" Yang told the two. It was indeed their fourth and last year in this academy and from then on they could do whatever they wished to.

The two teams conversed until another student rushed in the huge room.

"Hey guys!" The entire cafeteria looked at him "Look at the Vacuo news channel! There's some shit going down there."

The teams quickly got their scrolls and checked it.

After watching the news the cafeteria exploded into talking. The remaining two members of JNPR, couldn't believe their ears. A million questions raced through their ears.

Did the man just call himself Jaune Arc? Was it really him? Was Ren also there?

But one question was on the top of it all.

How are they alive?

They attended both funerals and saw the coffins being lowered, both of them. So, how are they alive? This just didn't make sense.

After shaking themselves out of their stupor. Pyrrha and Nora rigidly stood up and threw the remaining food in the trash. Team RWBY didn't see them leave, they were as shocked as the two women.

* * *

 **Beacon Dorms**

* * *

The two arrived back at their dorms. After they entered, the two looked to each other.

"Are you thinking the same thing?" Asked Pyrrha.

Nora just nodded and threw herself at her closet. They two started packing their gear in haste. It was done in under 5 minutes.

Now to get a ride there.

The duo continued to the Beacon pads, where all the bullheads were. They could just take on, since they knew how to fly, but at the same time they didn't want to anger anyone.

The two just said fuck it and boarded one at random. Taking their seats, they started it and slowly got of the ground.

Just before the pads, team RWBY came chasing after them, but all was for naught as the bullhead already accelerated to it's top speeds.

Ozpin looked down at the bullhead. He could only sigh in disappointment. All of this could have been prevented if he just let Jaune stay at the academy.

He could only hope the two girls wouldn't get in trouble.


	9. Just Another Day

**Hi there... It's been some time since i updated any of my stories and i have a good reason for that. You see, a week after i posted my last update my computer went kaput. It's motherboard and proccesor quite literally gave up on life. The computer itself was 10-9 years old so it was a miracle that it still worked. Fortunately i was able to get almost everything from my disk. That included some of the docs that had my stories in them. This one was saved, but some weren't.**

 **And since i got a new PC built just last week, i'm able to write once again.**

 **Now onto the reviews.**

 **MoonDragon713: I literally mentioned Mistral once during chapter 7, once and i written the headmasters name multiple times so i don't understand how you even mixed that up. And yes i knwo where the cities and academies are.**

 **Qwertynus: How much time did it take you to write that?**

 **Firem78910: And he'll fuck up for the last time in one of the following chapters.**

 **ThatGuyYouMet:**

 **1\. Dude i'm literally trying to recreate WW2 in Remnant, what do you think?**

 **2\. They did in the in chapter 7.**

 **3\. Probably not during the bigger battles but he will have battles on his own.**

* * *

It was a week after his speech, Stalin was currently signing some documents regarding the Red Army. More and more people joined up, almost a quarter of Novgorod. Since the factories were equipped with the latest technology and because of that they did not need a human workforce, only an overseer.

The prospect of joining the army became more and more appealing through propaganda and his public speech. The people of the Union were happy and that is what mattered to him.

Joseph looked at the reports from the factories. The new tanks, the T-44 and the IS-3, were already rolling out of them, among other military equipment.

The building he was currently in was built where the former academy stood. It was where his office was and along with the offices of his generals.

Suddenly the doors to his office opened and in came one of his personal guards, Artyom.

"Comrade Stalin!"

"What is it? Something important, I hope."

"An unknown bullhead is headed towards Novgorod, it seems to come from Vale. All hails were ignored. The threats that were sent were also ignored. What should we do?"

"Disable it. Shoot the engines and let it crash, then bring the ones inside to the cells. I'll see to them personally." Somebody was already attempting something.

"Very well!" Artyom saluted and went to relay the orders, while Joseph sighed and turned towards the window.

* * *

At the walls the operator of an 61-K got the order to disable the engines of a bullhead while he was eating his meal. The vehicle was already running and the gun was aimed at the sky.

After a couple of minutes he saw it approaching. It was flying towards the walls at top speed, meaning not fast.

He adjusted the sights and shot at the bullhead. It was a direct hit and the bullhead went crashing down 100 meters from his position.

He saw a squad of soldiers already going to the crash site. Well, let them do the rest of the job and he will just eat his meal in peace.

The squad of soldiers arrived at the crash site and saw the mangled wreckage. Their purpose here was to capture the ones inside, so each of them had a dart gun ready. The dart gun used metal dart that could bypass Aura and inject the targeted person with a tranquilizer.

The squad of soldiers stopped when the heard metal being moved. The doors of the bullhead blasted of and out came two girls, one with red hair and the other with orange hair. They both had a tired expression as if their whole week was sleepless. One dart was fired in each of them and soon they were unconscious.

Now to haul them back.

* * *

Joseph was calmly sitting in his office and waiting for Artyom to arrive. After all he was one of interrogators in this great union.

Ah, speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Comrade Stalin, the ones that tried to trespass have been detained. Both are dressed like huntresses, they also look young, perhaps students of Beacon."

Joseph snarled, that blasted institution dared to send someone here. While he did admit that cheating his way there and then being expelled was his own fault, the secrets he uncovered when he read the Roux' notes was not.

The fact that the filthy capitalists were keeping secrets so big that hey could have won this war against Grimm already. They were also planing on transferring a soul from one person to another.

Simply detestable.

"Well then, lead me to them."

Joseph and Artyom soon arrived at the cells the huntresses were in. Both were in different cells and had cuffs on them, they were still tranquilized.

Joseph rubbed his mustache and said "Bring the red haired one to the interrogation room."

His personal guard nodded to the two soldiers that were posted to watch prisoners to open the cells. "Bring them to Block C, room 173."

Pyrrha awoke with a slight jerk of her body, it felt like electricity ran through her.

"Good you're awake." She looked up and saw a man dressed in a black combat outfit with a gas mask.

"Who are you? Where am I?" She asked quietly. The last few days of travel have taken a toll on her body and now she could barely move. She looked around only to see an empty gray room with a mirror on the left side.

"I'm asking the questions here."

Behind the big mirror stood Joseph silently watching. He knew who she was, she was his partner in Beacon. But now he couldn't take any chances. There was a possibility they sent her here to spy.

On the other side Artyom started asking questions.

"What is your name?

"Pyrrha Nikos."

"From where did you come from?"

"Vale."

"Where exactly?"

"Beacon"

This interrogation seemed to easy for Artyom, the HUD in his gas mask showed that she was indeed telling the truth or she could also be an extremely good liar, since her heartbeat was steady.

"What is your objective here? Your headmaster sent you?"

"No! I came here to look for Jaune and Ren!"

"You mean Our Glorious Leader Joseph Stalin and his most trusted general Nikolai Ren."

"Yes, whatever you call them now."

Strange. A huntress looking for Stalin? For what purpose, Artyom wondered.

"And why are you looking for them?"

"I... I just want to see him again.. and tell him I'm sorry."

"I see."

Artyom looked at the mirror and nodded, confirming that everything that she said to this point was true.

Joseph sighed as he reached for the speaker button. "Artyom, I will go in there myself and check if she's lying or not, guard the outside." Due to the static of the speaker Pyrrha did not recognize his voice.

The girl looked as the soldier retreated outside. After a couple of moments a man came in. She widened her eyes when she saw his face. "Jaune!"

"I'm sorry Pyrrha but our reunion must wait. I need to make sure someone didn't send you to kill me." After those words were spoken, she widened her eyes.

"Now then let's start again..."

It was an hour of questions later, when Joseph determined that she wasn't sent her to assassinate somebody but given the aggression that Ironwood showed when he talked to those headmasters, somebody will probably try to kill him.

Joseph unlocked her cuffs and lead her into his office. Nikolai was already sitting in a chair while Nora looked through the pictures on the walls. It seems that he came to the same conclusion.

"Fearless leader!" The Valkyrie shouted at the top of her lungs. Joseph could only smile at the young girl.

Wait, young girl? Wasn't he the same age as her? All of that paperwork must be getting to him.

"Nora, good to see you again. Now let's sit down, I'm sure you have questions about our 'deaths' and what we've been doing all this time."

Stalin sat down behind his desk and looked at the two girls.

"Well, ask!"

"Jaune-"

"Please, call me Joseph or Stalin whichever you prefer."

"Joseph then, how are you alive? Ozpin said you died when the bandits attacked the village you were in."

"Of course that bastard said it was 'bandits'. Well it wasn't them it was us, as in the soldiers of the Red Army. It was one of our first objectives to build an army and we did it silently. Whole villages joined us but it would be suspicious if the population of a village just disappeared overnight. So we had someone burn the houses and sprinkle a little White Fang blood in there."

"White Fang blood? Jau- Joseph please don't tell me you attacked the them." Pyrrha's face had scared expression when she said that.

"Well, yes. One of the first thing we did was raid White Fang bases for supplies, intel and the like. We were still small and weak at the time."

"But won't the White Fang try to hunt you now?" Asked the slightly shocked champion.

"They won't be able to attack me within the city. Their hiding places have been found and destroyed, additionally the entrance to the city is guarded by the Red Army and the KGB. No one is getting through there without a passing a security check."

At that exact moment Artyom walked through the door. "Comrade Stalin, the White Fang have attempted to sneak into the city through the main entrance."

Joseph slowly brought his hand to his face. "Have they been disposed of?"

"Da, 2 survived and have been detained while the other 13 died in the fight. The guards sustained 2 casualties both are in critical condition"

* * *

 **30 Minuted Earlier**

* * *

"You may proceed." Anatoly was having a slightly frustrating day.

The KGB officer already caught several smugglers and the amount of them kept growing. The line of people wanting to get into the city was so long that it looked like he will stay here for some time

The people themselves didn't really help him either. They complained when he told them that he will have to check their belongings. Some even threatened him but they were quickly silenced when their eyes landed on the surrounding soldiers and their guns.

"Next." He said a like a man that just wanted some sleep.

The next truck pulled closer and almost drove into the city if the guards didn't stop them. Anatoly motioned for the driver to step out.

The driver looked at him for a moment through the window and hesitantly stepped out of the truck.

"What do you want human?" Anatoly could clearly hear his distaste towards him, it was obviously a Faunus.

"Show me your identification." The KGB officer stayed professional.

He slowly pulled out a scroll from his pocket and handed it to Anatoly. The officer gave it to the soldier responsible for checking .

"Sir, come see this." Anatoly went to the soldier and took the device from his hands. His eyebrows furrowed. "It says here you went missing a year ago. Can you explain that?"

The Faunus' eyes widened, looks like that he wasn't aware that they had information on almost everyone on the world. "I-I-I-I-"

"You two check the truck!" Two riflemen moved to opened the truck and the driver attempted to stop him but Anatoly grabbed by the arm.

One of the riflemen aimed his gun at the truck while the other one opened it.

The one opening it received a surprise in the form of a bullet entering his chest while the other one managed to shoot two of the attackers before receiving a bullet to his helmet. He slumped to the ground with blood coming out of his head from the impact the bullet made.

Thinking they killed them, the Faunus terrorists jumped out of the truck and started firing at the soldiers. Luckily the sandbag cover provided enough protection against the bullets.

Meanwhile Anatoly grabbed the driver for protections against the gunfire. A couple of bullets hit the driver and he could feel him going limp.

The terrorists soon emptied their mags and went for a reload. It looked like they weren't really thought anything in that repulsive organization because they just stood there fumbling around with their clothes trying to find magazines.

The soldiers jumped from their cover and unleashed a torrent of bullets against the Faunus. They panicked and two of them fainted when they saw one of their buddies turned into minced meat.

The other ones were quickly killed in the barrage of gunfire.

Anatoly threw the driver to the ground "Medics check on those two, the rest of you check the bodies."

The KGB officer looked at the terrified people that watched the events unfold. Great now he had to to crowd control.

* * *

 **4 Hours Later**

* * *

Joseph was currently sitting in his office. His talk with Pyrrha and Nora was great, the two agreed to leave the huntsman life behind and settle down in Novgorod.

"Have you managed to get information out of the terrorists, Artyom?"

"Da, I have Comrade Stalin. They were sent by one of their leaders in some Village a couple of kilometers from here. Their mission was to infiltrate the city and cause mayhem."

"I see." Stalin nodded. "Do you know where exactly the base is located?"

"The terrorist base is a series of underground tunnels. They are barely stable and old since they were built during the 'Great War'"

"How many people do currently live there?"

"Around 400."

"Send an evacuation team and get them out of there silently, preferably during the night. If they resist, tell them we'll compensate them with homes and jobs in the city."

While Artyom went to assemble an evac team, he will notify Colonel Alenko that his regiment will be sent on a mission.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

* * *

The evacuation went off without a hitch the villagers agreed to silently leave the village and settle in the city, Stalin also kept his promise of jobs and homes.

That night the White Fang patrol found out that the village has been completely deserted. They went back to report this to their branch leader when they heard a buzzing sound.

In the clouds they saw a thousand black shapes barely visible in the moonlight. When they were just above their position they maneuvered back to where they came from.

They thought nothing of it and went to the base until they stopped when they heard another sound. It sounded like whistling.

One of them looked up and saw something once again. He didn't have the chance to tell his buddies since the shapes he saw fell on top of him and obliterated everything.

Underground, inside the base the tunnels started collapsing and in just a few seconds the whole network of underground tunnels collapsed.

In the air Colonel Alenko grinned as he was the destruction that his regiment caused.

One more victory for the motherland.


	10. The Invitation

**Reviews:**

 **ZER0: I actully wasn't intending it too be a Night Witches reference and that was probably because at the time I was actually listening to the song by Sabaton.**

 **ThatGuyYouMet: When the war starts the chapter will definetly be longer cuz this is just the prologue, you could say. And I have other plans for Vale so no coups or sowing dissent.**

* * *

It has been three months since the bombing of the town and the White Fang. The terrorist cell has been quiet since then and Stalin couldn't be more grateful than that.

The Grimm were slowly being driven out of the whole continent, the repulsors did wonders for the frontier villages. Because of this the population was booming, if they were correct in the next twenty years there would be close to one billion people in the Soviet Union alone.

There was also the city Sochi, it was a small village that was just situated near the sea but now it's a major port for the Red Navy and an important trade node for the Union. Cities were also built on the still unnamed continent to the north.

Yesterday, he received a quite peculiar invitation. An invitation to the 40th Vytal Festival, held in Vale. He was invited by Ozpin himself.

He wasn't really expecting this, he thought Ozpin hated his guts because of what he did. It could be that Ozpin wanted to negotiate but at the same time this could be a trap.

He needed to weigh his options carefully.

Vale has no army on a police force and the Huntsmen, Mistral is in the same position as Vale. These two kingdoms, didn't really matter in the long run, only Atlas was a threat to him, they had an army unlike the other two.

There were also rumors that Atlas was amassing a fleet, for what purpose he didn't know, but it was worrying all the same.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the door to his office opening. It was Nikolai that came in.

"Nikolai what has brought you here?" Stalin asked his most trusted friend.

"I'm here to bring my weekly report. And to see if you made a decision regarding the festival." Came the quick reply.

"I see." Stalin turned to the reports given to him.

"Well, what have you decided?"

Stalin shook his head slowly "I still don't know. There are many advantages and disadvantages to this. I don't know if I want to take the risk."

"I may have something that will persuade you to go." Nikolai grabbed a paper from his uniform and placed it on Stalin's desk. It was the documents when the treaty of the Great War was signed. "Look at Paragraph 6 and 7."

Stalin turned to the sixth paragraph and took some time to read it. To summarize it, if a nation is attacked during the Festival by another nation then they recieve reperations, if not, then war.

Stalin silently celebrated, while the paragraph, no, the whole treaty is poorly written he can use that to his advantage.

He looked to the next paragraph, this one was also to his advantage. It stated that the leaders of each nation could bring an honor guard.

Stalin smirked, having made his decision "I have made a decision. We will go to the Festival and bring an honor guard with us."

"Who will be present during the Festival?" Quickly asked, he was already raring to go to the Festival.

"The 87th Rifle Division, you, I and Isakovich along with the Lost Echo squad. Hopefully this won't intimidate Atlas."

"I shall go and inform the men to prepare then. Farewell comrade." Nikolai saluted and left.

After he left, Stalin sighed to himself. Hopefully nothing will go wrong.

He then spent the remaining of his day arranging documents. Damned papers.

It was almost midnight when he arrived to his home. He shuddered at the logistical nightmare that had occurred when they took the city. The amount of papers on his desk still haunted him.

Stalin entered his house, well it wasn't really a house since it was as big as his family home, it was more of a mansion. Once inside he smelled his favorite food. Okroshka and Shashliks.

He walked to the kitchen and saw Pyrrha behind the counter preparing his overdue dinner.

The girl turned to him "Welcome home."

Stalin nodded and took a seat at the dinner table "It's good to be back here, away from all those papers." He rubbed his forehead.

"Don't bother yourself with them anymore, you're home now, well until you'll go back to work tommorow."

Stalin rolled his eyes "Thanks for the boost of confidince, really."

"Aw, come on, you're home now, with your fiance cooking you food." Fiance... That's right he proposed just last week. While some may say that they were moving fast with their relationship, he told them that he could meet his death at anytime in this world, by assassins, terrorists or any other factor.

Truly he was a lucky man to have her. After he convinced her to quit trying to become a Huntsman, she enrolled in the KGB as an intelligence officer. She was doing surprisingly well.

Nikolai proposed to Nora as well, he didn't want to be outdone by his leader and best friend. The Valkyrie was now a secretary for Nikolai, which surprised both him and Nikolai since they both expected her to sign up for the Special Forces of the Red Army.

The Special Forces accepted those that were exceptional at warfare or you could have your Aura unlocked and be tested by the higher ranking officers.

Pyrrha's voice snapped him from his musing "The dinner is done!" He looked at the cold soup and the Shashliks. He tasted the soup first "Just like always, your cooking is the best." She smiled at him and the two settled into a comfortable silence.

"Have you decided if you're going to the Vytal Festival?" She asked as she laid herself down beside him on their bed.

"I have. Nikolai convinced me to go. He brought me the treaty of the Great War and when I looked it over, it brought more advantages than disadvantages. Honestly if the treaty was not that poorly written I probably wouldn't go." He would have started ranting if he hadn't stopped himself.

As she heard that he'll go there her eyes widened "Can I go with you?"

"Well, I was planing to bring you with me." She smiled at his words.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

 **87th Rifle Division, Colonel Isakovich**

* * *

The Colonel was currently in the Mess hall eating his breakfast. "Comrade colonel!"

His eating was interrupted by captain Pozharsky, his second in command "What is it captain?"

He gave him paper "Our division was ordered to act as an honor guard for Comrade Stalin and Comrade Nikolai during their visit to Vale."

"We are Vale, huh? For the Vytal Festival I assume."

"Yes,that is is correct." The captain confirmed his assumption as he sat down with his food.

If Isakovich remembered correctly, the Festival started in a month, so the division needed to be ready in a week.

The colonel resumed reading the paper. It stated that they will receive new uniforms and weapons to look like a real honor guard. The colonel nodded to himself after reading his orders.

"Pozharsky once you're done here, relay the orders to the men, the new uniforms and weapons will arrive this afternoon, have them outfitted by the evening."

"Yes sir!"

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN NOVGOROD**

 **EVENING**

* * *

Noises from a pub called simply The Pub, were getting louder as the day went on. Four men were sitting in the corner of it enjoying the atmosphere, comrades getting drunk, intoxicated men flirting with the barmaids.

"Hey you see the tits on that one?" One of them asked as he pointed at one of the barmaids.

"This whole evening you've talking about breasts Arkady. Do you think of anything else than that?" The one with the beard asked his friend.

"Hey, we were told to get some R&R and I'll be damned if I don't waste it on hitting on girls and comparing their assets." The now named Arkady responded to him while smiling.

"That is also why Overlord didn't even consider making you team leader." The dark-skinned one intoned.

"It's also why women never even look your way." The youngest of them added.

"Oh, come on!" Arkady exclaimed "Like you have any better luck Kozak!" He backfired at the young man, only for him to smirk.

"I am currently in the dating phase and I believe I've done more things than you for my love life."

"That's bullshit, I call bullshit on that one. Ain't nobody dating your skinny pale ass!" Arkady tried to deny it.

"He ain't lying, we met her just yesterday. Quite a catch for you Kozak." The dark-skinned once again spoke up.

"Thanks Abram." Kozak then smirked at Arkady, he knew that something will come that will enrage him even further.

"Oh, and Arkady? Her tits are bigger than the barmaid's." And indeed it enraged him further, he couldn't handle it anymore, he just buried his head in his hands.

"This is unbelievable. Artur is married and has kids, Abram is also married and now YOU have a girlfriend, while I'm over here, still single! Someone out there must hate me." He sulked quietly.

"You'll get chance at love, you just have to wait." Kozak mocked his sulking compatriot.

"Fuck you." Arkady slowly said after taking a shot from the beer he ordered.

"Now you're just sounding desperate." Kozak shot back at him. Arkady just looked back at him with a blank face while the other two laughed "I'm done speaking for the day."

The group then laughed and started to once again conversing. It was late in the evening when Artur's pocket buzzed. He took out his phone and read the message.

"Alright boys, time to go. We've received orders from Overlord to convene at the barracks tomorrow." Arkady groaned at the news, they were just given R&R time only for them to cancel it.

The four of them paid and left the pub. Once they came to their shared sleeping quarters Abram asked Artur details of the mission "We're going to escort Comrade Stalin to the Vytal Festival in Vale."

"Holy shit, we're actually going there?"

"Yes, along with the 87th Rifle Division, led by Colonel Isakovich." He added the extra information.

"Ah, that guy. Isn't he the one that disabled the CCT tower during The Siege?" Arkady asked.

"Yep, he's the one." Abram responded

"Nice, been waiting to meet the guy."

"You'll have your chance tomorrow. Let's hit the hay now."

Morning quickly came and with it came the preparations for the visit of Vale. The barracks of the 87th Rifle Division were now empty as the men were already waiting for further orders.

Soon a command car came into view and in it were Stalin and Nikolai. It came to a stop on front of the 12000 eager soldiers and Stalin stepped out of it. He looked at them before speaking.

"Men, I have chosen your division because among you I see soldiers capable of anything. You are also under the leadership of Colonel Isakovich, the one who won us half the battle during The Siege. You need to remember who you fight for! You fight for the people, for our Union! And I'll be damned if anyone manages to defeat you in combat."

"Uraaaaaaaaaa!" With his short speech finished it was time for the Colonel to give them their orders.

"Men as you may know we are going to Vale for the Vytal Festival. Your orders are simple, you are acting as an honor guard for Comrade Stalin. If I see any of you acting out of line you'll be cleaning the latrines with you tongue. Am I clear!"

"Yes, Comrade Colonel!"

"Good, if any of you get attacked do not be afraid to retaliate. If someone is provoking you, do not, I repeat do not take any physical action otherwise your ass is on a thin fucking string! Got that!"

"Yes, Comrade Colonel!"

"Good! Now board the trucks and prepare yourselves. It'll be a week until we even get to the borders of Vale."

The whole division moved in a coordinated manner. They knew this mission was the important thing they have ever had to do.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE IN THE BARRACKS**

* * *

"You guys ready?"

"Yep. Ready as we'll ever be."

"Good. Let's go."

The Lost Echo squad headed for the command room to meet with Overlord.

"Good morning gentlemen." The were greeted by Artyom or Overlord as that was his code name.

"Major." The squad greeted back.

"Now that you're here we can proceed with the mission. As you know the 87th Rifle Division is already on it's way to Vale along with Comrade Stalin but you won't be going with them, you'll be going ahead of them. The headmaster of Beacon Academy contacted Stalin and has already set up a place for him to stay temporarily. Your objective is to meet with the the headmaster and check the place for any possible traps."

"Roger that, Major. Any support?"

"Your support will be minimal, if anyone saw us there before Comrade Stalin, there would be horrible consequences. Your ride is waiting in the airport."

"Alright, let's move gentlemen."

Hopefully everything will go as planned.

As soon as the four man squad left the room, Artyom took a small syringe filled with purple liquid and stabbed it in his neck. He shook as the liquid entered his bloodstream. He felt like his blood was frozen.

He quickly put it in his pocket and waited.

Artyom looked at the table with the papers scattered on it. He turned to the door when it slowly opened up.

"Hello, Major." Came the sensual voice of Cinder Fall, the woman he has been secretly working with.

"Ah! Cinder! Finally, you arrived." Artyom said jovially.

"Indeed, I was getting tired from waiting in the line." She smirked as she looked at him. "And it seems that your leader is on his way to Vale."

Artyom smirked at that. "He is and as promised here are the coordinates where your friends can capture him." He handed her a scroll.

She quickly looked over them and sent the information to the ones working with her. After she was done she burned the scroll using her powers.

"Thank you, Major."

"Anytime! Now let's celebrate!" He brought out a glass of wine and two cups. He opened it and poured them both a drink.

"Might as well." Cinder shrugged and took the cup when he handed it to her. "To a New Age!" The two clinked their glasses and gulped down the wine.

Artyom sighed as he finished gulping down the wine, along with Cinder. Artyom then looked at the clock on the wall. "4... 3... 2... 1... now."

As soon as she said now Cinder lost all strength in her legs and collapsed. Her heart felt like it was working overtime and her lungs felt like they were on fire. "W-what is..." She coughed twice. "the meaning of this!" She managed to croak out.

Artyom walked around the table and stood over her. "You were delusional if you thought I was going to betray Comrade Stalin. That thought sours my mouth when I think about it."

"But... but what about you position as a leader?" Cinder coughed out her words like ash.

"I never wanted the position. If I did the Union would already collapse, cause' I don't know how to lead a nation."

He reached for his holstered Tokarev and took aim. "Oh and those coordinates? My men are already waiting there," His fingers squeezed the trigger. The bullet pierced her head and killed her instantly.

"These bullets are truly wondrous.," He said as he inspected his gun.


End file.
